A través de tus ojos
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: -Te amo... pero aquí no podremos ser felices nunca -¿Y tu que propones? -huyamos juntos -Sabes que ellos nos encontraran, les debo lealtad -¿Lealtad? ¡Por ti estuve a punto de traicionar a todos! /El amor y el odio traspaso el tiempo de Nick y Judy, ¿Podrán por fin ser felices y olvidar los rencores del pasado?/ -Así lo decidiste, de ahora en adelante no descansare hasta atraparte.
1. Sueños húmedos y tentaciones

**Zootopia no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **Capítulo 1**

El dolor en su tobillo era insoportable pero ni eso, la obscuridad de la noche o el miedo que la consumía evitaban que Judy Hoops continuara corriendo desesperada entre los arboles de Rainforest, se había fracturado el tobillo y su ropa se traslucía al estar húmeda por la lluvia que caía dejando ver la frágil figura de la coneja.

¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Ni ella misma lo sabía.

Sus pasos la llevaron hasta una cueva creyendo que ahí podía esconderse de aquel terrible depredador que la perseguía… pero estaba equivocada, y lo supo en el momento en que un fornido cuerpo caía sobre ella.

Su corazón dejo de latir por un segundo al sentir como unas tibias manos recorrían sin pudor alguno todo su cuerpo, acariciándolo con brusquedad mientras mordía con fuerza el inicio de sus senos.

Judy se retorció todavía con los ojos cerrados por el miedo que poco a poco desapareció, los sollozos se detuvieron y fueron remplazados por gemidos de placer al sentir los colmillos perforando su piel y brindándole un lujurioso ardor que jamás había experimentado, incluso su tobillo dejo de dolerle al sentir la boca del contrario atacándola con necesidad hasta dejarle los labios rojos e hinchados.

-Me encanta tu sabor… -susurro de pronto aquel depredador a su oído logrando que ella abriera los ojos de golpe al escuchar esa voz.

-¿Nick? –Pregunto incrédula mirando al zorro sobre ella –No… por favor, ¡Reacciona! … Eres mi mejor amigo…–rogo ella entre nuevos sollozos, sin embargo lo único que obtuvo fue una carcajada de canido.

-Te equivocas… solo soy un depredador cazando a su presa – declaro reluciendo sus colmillos mientras hábilmente rasgaba su ropa dejándola desnuda.

Un fuerte trueno hizo que la linda conejita de ojos amatista se despertara sobresaltada, su pecho subía y bajaba con frenesí, de su frente caían pequeñas perlas de sudor y su ropa interior se encontraba completamente húmeda.

-¿Todo era un sueño?- murmuro avergonzada de lo último mientras se sentaba en su cama y miraba hacia el buró que tenía a su lado para poder ver la hora en su reloj -¿Qué? ¡Hay no! ¿Por qué? -se quejó al ser consciente de que apenas eran las tres cuarenta y cinco de la madrugada y todavía faltaba mucho para que su alarma sonara.

Necesitaba cambiarse pero sabía que si se levantaba después le sería imposible volver a dormir así que frustrada se recostó de nuevo en forma fetal mientras la fuerte lluvia del exterior no dejaba de escucharse y algunos rayos seguidos de truenos alumbraban la obscura habitación a través de su ventana que apenas era cubierta por una delicada cortina blanca.

Maldiciendo su mala suerte por haber despertado que aquel placentero pero extraño sueño intento ponerse en varias posiciones pero le fue inútil, los minutos pasaron y soltando un profundo suspiro sus ojos se giraron de nuevo a ver la hora, ¡Apenas eran las cuatro de la mañana!

-¡No puede ser! -grito exasperada sentándose otra vez en la cama antes de aventar su almohada y levantarse a prender la luz de su recamara.

Olvidando su sueño rápidamente se dispuso a bañarse intentando pensar de forma optimista que todo era por algo y quizá su insomnio le serviría para algo bueno al final.

-¡Oh sí! –Exclamo feliz quitándose la bata rápidamente para ingresar a la regadera, se dio una remojada cerrando los ojos y comenzó a enjabonarse con entusiasmo -¡Hoy pagaras! – reía malévolamente mientras el chorro de agua quitaba toda la espesa espuma que cubría su escultural figura, aquella que había obtenido gracias a los pesados entrenamientos en la academia.

Cuando termino con su baño salió envolviendo su cuerpo en una enorme toalla color purpura y otra más pequeña en sus largas orejas formando un turbante.

-¡Ya veras, torpe Zorro! ¡Te dije que no siempre serias el primero en llegar al trabajo! -continuaba hablando alegremente mientras caminaba directo a su closet y seleccionaba la ropa que se pondría.

Todo había comenzado como una simple apuesta para demostrar quién llegaba antes al trabajo y había terminado como una de las cosas favoritas que usaba el depredador para sacarla de quicio. Es decir… ¡Siempre llegaba antes! Sin importar lo que ella hiciera o la hora en la que se levantara él ya estaba esperándola con una irritante sonrisa fanfarrona.

Sobre la cama puso el conjunto de pantalón y blusa azul marino junto con su pequeño chaleco negro y los demás complementos de su uniforme de policía, luego de un cajón saco un hermoso coordinado negro e inevitablemente sus recuerdos se remontaron a ese excitante sueño.

Aun podía sentir las enormes garras de Nick destrozando su ropa interior para abrirse paso a ella, su voraz hocico recorriéndola entera y sus hechizantes ojos esmeraldas obscurecidos por el deseo.

Torpemente reacciono regañándose a sí misma por seguir fantaseando con algo tan… ¿Pervertido? que inmiscuyera a su mejor amigo y compañero. Para su desgracia esos sueños se estaban tornando tan usuales que comenzaban a asustarle y después le era casi imposible ver a los ojos a su compañero.

En el pasado a ella nunca le había interesado tener novios pues se encontraba más ocupada luchando por su sueño de ser policía pero desde hace unos meses atrás la idea de tener una pareja rondaba por su mente sin que pudiera evitarlo y para colmo, el único en quien pensaba para eso era Nick.

Admitía sentir una fuerte atracción por Nick pero él era un zorro y ella una coneja, incluso su misma naturaleza estaba en contra de que algo ocurriera entre los dos, eso sin contar con que ella no se consideraba la clase de hembra que el pudiese desear.

A comparación de la altura que tenía Nick era baja pero para cualquier macho de su especie resultaba tener una buena altura, su cintura era estrecha y tenía el vientre plano, sus caderas tenían un buen tamaño y su pecho era pequeño pero firme. En conclusión: Tenía un hermoso cuerpo, bien delineado para un conejo macho, pero para Nick... Estaba segura de que no era nada.

Intentando animarse un poco se colocó el coordinado, se vistió y una vez lista comenzó a cepillarse el pelaje grisáceo de sus orejas. Cuando acabó dejo el cepillo sobre el pequeño tocador improvisado, dio un recorrido a su habitación con la mirada y después acomodo las sabanas de la cama.

Apenas eran las cinco quince de la mañana cuando vio su reloj de pulsera y salió directo a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador con los ánimos renovados y saco una cuantas zanahorias para preparar su desayuno ¡Ya no podía esperar a ver la frustración arrastrándose al rostro de Nick cuando ese día llegara después de ella!

Sin dejar de fantasear con eso fue hasta un mueble cercano a la ventana donde tenía un pequeño pero costoso aparato que había comprado hace dos sueldos, puso la radio para escuchar las noticias pues le gustaba estar bien enterada de todos los asuntos políticos del momento y luego tomo asiento en la mesa de madera soltando una leve risa al recordar que Nick solía decirle que hacer eso era una tortura que se hacía a sí misma

La voz del locutor hablando del clima se escuchaba como fondo en la habitación mientras Judy tomaba la primera zanahoria para comenzar a comer, sin embargo antes de que ingresara a su boca para darle la primera mordida algo la hizo parar abruptamente.

-¡No, no puede ser! ¡Tal vez escuche mal, si eso es! -se repetía a sí misma en un intento por tranquilizarse al mismo tiempo que soltaba la zanahoria y esta caía al plato. Se levantó de la silla de golpe, camino hacia donde tenía su celular y lo prendió, de inmediato su rostro se descompuso por la frustración -¡NOOOOO! -comenzó a gritar y casi patear el sofá, ¡Domingo! ¡Era domingo! ¡Había olvidado que los domingos no trabajaba!

Judy vio la hora de nuevo y apagó la radio antes de regresar a su recamara apenas reprimiendo la furia dentro de sí, eran las seis veinte de la mañana y habría finalmente logrado ganarle a ese zorro mañoso... Si hubiese sido cualquier otro día menos ese.

Cuando estuvo en su habitación se dejó caer en la cama y cerró los ojos.

-Tranquila Judy, respira, respira profundamente y relajante -se aconsejó a si misma inhalando y exhalando -No pasa nada, solo olvida este pequeño error, además nadie tiene por que saberlo -abrió los ojos sintiéndose más tranquila hasta que se le vino a la mente la encantadora y al mismo tiempo irritante risa de su compañero. Casi podía oírlo a su lado llamándola "Coneja torpe"

Furiosa comenzó a golpear el colchón mientras gritaba con el rostro completamente enrojecido hasta que por fin cansada de hacer eso cerro los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida, era consciente de que resultaba ser algo muy infantil a su edad actuar de aquella forma pero no le importaba.

Las horas pasaron hasta que el sonido de su móvil la obligo a despertarse, con torpeza busco el aparato y presiono el botón para contestar.

-Hoops al teléfono - dijo con voz somnolienta.

-¡Hey zanahorias! No me digas que todavía estabas dormida -se escuchó la suave y profunda voz de Nick al otro lado de la línea logrando que la conejita tuviera que abrir los ojos de golpe por el susto -¿Zanahorias sigues aquí? -pregunto riendo al ver su expresión de susto y el sonrojo que adornaba su bello rostro por medio de la pantalla - No me digas que te pille teniendo sueños indecentes conmigo, tesoro -añadió con la voz más seductora que pudo.

El sonrojo de ella aumento considerablemente y se levantó de la cama asustada.

-¡N-no! ¡Claro que no! -grito nerviosa porque en realidad si había tenido esa clase de sueños con él, no en esta ocasión pero si en la anterior.

-Qué pena, sabes... Yo si los tuve contigo -comento el cánido sonriendo torcidamente y mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados desde la pantalla.

Ella se paralizo ante la declaración, en un pasado no muy lejano podía responder a eso pero ahora... Era más difícil, ya no podía simplemente fingir que se lo tomaba a broma e ignorarlo.

-Tranquila nena, era broma -Nick soltó una risa divertido al verla en ese estado, amaba ponerla nerviosa y dejarla sin habla, era algo que no cambiaría por nada.

-Que gracioso -comento irónica.

-Lo sé, eso es lo que amas de mí... Además de mi físico, claro - respondió sonriendo encantadoramente, ella solo puso los ojos en blanco y torció la boca ante su fanfarronería -Oye, me gustaría invitarte a salir hoy que tenemos el día libre ¿Qué me dices?

Judy sintió un repentino tirón en su estómago y tuvo el impulso de brincar de emoción en su cama pero no lo hizo, simplemente guardo la compostura al mismo tiempo que analizaba los pros y los contras de aceptar dicha propuesta.

Nick era su pareja en el trabajo, su mejor amigo y confidente ¿Había olvidado mencionar algo?... ¡Ah sí, también no eran de la misma especie!

-Yo creo que mejor no, Nick

-¿Pero por qué no? -pregunto dejando ver la confusión en su rostro, ya tenía varios días que la coneja se portaba un poco distante y se negaba a salir con el fuera del trabajo. Aunque le costara admitirlo, eso le preocupaba demasiado -Anda compadécete y dime que si -insistió volviendo a su típica sonrisa.

-Es que no es una buena idea, tu eres un zorro, yo una coneja y...

-¡Hey, no seas tan vanidosa! Si te estoy invitando a salir es porque somos amigos y me gusta estar contigo, pero nada más.

-Ehm si yo… ya lo sabía, es solo que…

-¿Acaso creías que te estaba conquistando? -pregunto con picardía.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! –grito sintiendo su cara arder de vergüenza mientras el comenzaba a reír -¡Jamás pensé eso! Solo estaba...

-No te avergüences tesoro, si quieres podría intentarlo ¿Crees que tengo oportunidad?

-¡Basta ya con tus bromas, zorro descarado! -exigió molesta, intentando ocultar lo abochornada que se sentía con esa situación.

-Está bien zanahorias, entonces... ¿Si me acompañas? Quiero comprarle un regalo a alguien.

-¿A quién? -pregunto curiosa.

-Una amiga

-¿Amiga?

–Aja.

-¿La conoces desde hace mucho?

-Claro.

-¿Y cómo se llama?

-¿Porque tantas preguntas agente Hoops? ¿Necesito un abogado? -cuestiono riendo divertido al ver la forma en que lo había bombardeado de preguntas.

-Bueno… solo tenía… curiosidad, quiero saber quién además de mí esta lo suficientemente chiflada como para ser tu amiga -se excusó nerviosa encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿De verdad? –Pregunto sin creerle, era como si le molestara la relación con su amiga y eso lo explotaría al máximo –Si es así solo te diré que ella es muy linda y cocina exquisito –respondió mientras la miraba atentamente en espera de su reacción.

El hermoso rostro de la conejita hizo una casi imperceptible mueca de molestia que rápidamente se transformó a desilusión, aquellos ojos amatista que tanto le fascinaban intentaron verlo con indiferencia y sus largas orejas grisáceas se levantaron orgullosas en un intento por aparentar que no le importaba el comentario, pero para su desgracia él sabía que estaba mintiendo. Si había alguien a quien Nick conociera como la palma de su mano, esa sin duda era Judy Hoops.

Judy por su parte primero sintió una enorme molestia al saber de las virtudes de su amiga desconocida, luego una extraña punzada de dolor atravesó su pecho y finalmente se obligó a si misma a fingir que no le interesaba. Lo que menos quería era que el zorro se riera a costa de sus sentimientos.

Porque si, de nada servía negarse a sí misma que eso la hacía sentir un poco herida, sabía que Nick probablemente le coqueteaba y se le insinuaba en broma como lo hacía con ella, solo que esta probablemente era una linda zorrita de brillante pelaje rojo.

-Me alegra pero no creo que pueda acompañarte, hoy tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer.

-¡Anda, yo te ayudo! ¡Incluso seré tu esclavo por una semana si me acompañas! - insistió haciendo una graciosa mueca de súplica que siempre conseguía hacerla reír, sin embargo esta vez no causo el efecto de siempre.

-¿Tanto te importa tu amiga? –inquirió abriendo los ojos sorprendida ante la propuesta.

-Pues sí.

La cara de Judy se descompuso por el coraje mientras Nick sonreía dichoso de ver su reacción.

-Pero serán dos semanas ¿Trato hecho?

-De acuerdo, seré todo tuyo por dos semanas -respondió nuevamente con aquella sonrisa torcida que tanto le gustaba, claramente utilizando un doble sentido en sus palabras.

-Entonces nos vemos hasta más tarde -se despidió la coneja de mala gana ignorando la insinuación y colgó, luego se levantó para estirarse al sentir sus músculos agarrotados por la incómoda posición.

Un minuto después el aparatito nuevamente sonó con una rítmica melodía indicando que había un mensaje nuevo. Al revisarlo descubrió con pesar que se trataba de Nick.

"Hay zanahorias, tenías tanta prisa que no me dejaste decirte a qué hora y en donde nos veíamos. ¿Qué te parece si paso por ti a las 12:30? Quiero invitarte a comer... Por cierto, preferiría que no llevaras tu uniforme pero si tanto te gusta usarlo en tus días libres adelante"

Judy termino de leer el mensaje y maldiciendo su torpeza respondió con un simple: "Okey", había olvidado que aún tenía el uniforme puesto y sus celos no le habían permitido seguir hablando con él ni un momento más para acordar bien la cita.

Desganada salió de su habitación y fue directo a poner música, algo suave pues en ese momento no estaba como para algo diferente.

Ya en la sala recorrió con la mirada su nuevo departamento, aquel había conseguido después de tantas desventuras y vecinos metiches. Era un poco más grande que el otro, no muy lujoso, casi igual de retirado a su trabajo que el anterior y lo mejor, la pared era lo suficientemente gruesa como para tener privacidad.

Sin saber cuándo sonrió al recordar que Nick le había ayudado a escogerlo. Su alegría desapareció casi al momento al notar que estaba pensando en el de nuevo.

No sabía como pero si no quería salir herida tenía que dejar de ser tan débil, ella era su amiga y compañera así que podía enamorase de él. Con esa idea en su cabeza fue hasta su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, sin pensarlo mucho se puso un pantalón de mezclilla azul obscuro y una blusa de mangas cortas color rosa que se amoldaba a su figura maravillosamente.

Cuando se colocó frente al espejo sonrió satisfecha y miro el reloj, apenas eran las doce veinticinco.

-No será tan malo, Nick es mi mejor amigo y yo como buena amiga tengo que ayudarlo a encontrar un lindo regalo -le explicó a su propio reflejo mientras sonreía de forma optimista.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta e imaginándose quien era suspiro profundamente antes de ir y abrir.

Parado frente a ella estaba la esbelta e imponente figura del Nick mirándola con sus profundos ojos verdes entrecerrados y una leve sonrisa. Sus patas delanteras permanecían dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón de forma despreocupada mientras su esponjada y vistosa cola serpenteaba entretenida.

-Te ves muy guapa -halago recorriéndola de arriba a abajo mientras un extraño brillo se posaba en sus ojos -¿Es por mí? -pregunto dibujando una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Ahora quién es el vanidoso? –Sonrió burlesca - No te sientas tan importante torpe zorro, solo tome lo primero que encontré.

-Entonces tuve mucha suerte de poder verte con "Lo primero que encontraste" -susurro inclinándose a su oreja.

-Así es y no abuses de tu suerte que aún estoy a tiempo de arrepentirme -amenazo dulcemente mirándolo a los ojos una vez que el zorro se alejó. Ya no dispuesta a ser intimidada de nuevo.

Nick sintió una molesta resequedad en la garganta acompañada de las inconfundibles cosquillas en su estómago que solo podía despertar Judy cuando sus hipnóticos ojos lo miraban fijamente. Era como si lo estuvieran quemando por dentro, sus latidos se volvían locos y debía tener una gran voluntad para controlar sus instintos.

No entendía que le pasaba exactamente, si bien la tierna y adorable coneja también le parecía extremadamente hermosa él era un zorro y no era lógico sentir eso con ella. Una parte de él se aterraba al pensar en todo lo que sentía cuando bromeaban de esa forma mientras que otra ansiaba ver más avances.

¿Que si Judy le gustaba? ¡Claro, no estaba ciego! ¿Que si la deseaba? Cada maldito día, ella despertaba su lado más primitivo aun cuando solo le sonreía con dulzura o ponía una mirada decidida justo antes de atrapar a un maleante pero lo que menos quería era arruinar su amistad.

-Entendido, ¿Nos vamos? -dijo tendiéndole el brazo, ella tomo las llaves de su departamento y después se abrazó a él.

Una vez que salieron del edificio caminaron hasta llegar al coche rojo de Nick quien caballerosamente le abrió la puerta a Judy, la conejita subió al asiento del copiloto y se puso el cinturón de seguridad como buena ciudadana de Zootopia mientras el reprimía las enormes ganas que tenia de burlarse por aquello.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a comer primero? – pregunto el zorro emocionado con una enorme sonrisa.

-Nick, apenas va a ser la una de la tarde.

-Por eso, no se tu pero yo tengo un hambre feroz.

Ella soltó una risa recordando que su amigo a pesar de estar delgado y haber obtenido un cuerpo atlético por los entrenamientos comía demasiado, o tal vez era normal esas cantidades en su especie.

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial la pareja comenzó a caminar entre el tumulto de diversos animales que disfrutaban de su "Domingo familiar", conversaban con sus amigos o paseaban tomados de la mano con su pareja.

Al ver a los últimos Judy sintió una pequeña punzada de envidia, ¿Por qué no podía simplemente ignorarlos como antes en lugar de añorar algo así?

-Y dime Nick ¿Y cómo cuanto quieres gastar? –pregunto tratando de distraer su mente de ese incomodo tema.

-Mientras tu crea que a ella le va a gustar no importa el precio –respondió con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ah… -fue lo único que atino a decir sonriendo para reprimir las ganas que tenia de mostrar su desilusión.

Un par de minutos después comenzaron a entrar en diversos establecimientos hasta que Judy más relajada se dirigió a una enorme tienda de ropa donde comenzó a recorrer la sección de "Conejos" buscando sin verdadero interés entre los vestidos, blusas, pantalones y faldas.

-¡Este, este por favor! ¡Cómpratelo! –exclamo Nick enseñándole una diminuta falda negra.

-¡¿Qué?!... Olvídalo.

-Pero…

-No

-¡Por favor Zanahorias! ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! –insistió siguiéndola por los pasillos de la tienda.

-¡Ya Wilde, no voy a comprar eso! -grito la coneja riendo como una niña al ver el rostro suplicante de su amigo.

-¿Y si te lo regalo yo?

-¡NO! Además no lo podría usar, es demasiado corto.

-Bueno, el intento se le hizo – dijo Nick haciendo un puchero mientras dejaba la prenda en uno de los anaqueles cercanos.

Judy lo miro sonriendo divertida y ambos salieron de la tienda, una vez fuera Nick dijo algo que logro borrarle la alegría del rostro a su acompañante:

-¿Y qué crees que pueda regalarle a mi amiga? Nada me ha gustado hasta ahora.

-Te gusto la falda negra, ¿Por qué no se la regalas? –sugirió sin dejar ver su molestia.

Al escucharla el zorro estallo de risa sosteniendo su estómago como si hubiese contado el chiste más gracioso del mundo, incluso los demás animales a su alrededor se alejaron con cautela al creer que podía tener algún problema psicológico.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

\- No creo que le guste, además esa falda solo te queda a ti.

-Ah cierto, me imagino que es una zorra ¿Verdad?

-No

-¿Una loba? ¿Una gacela?

-No me refiero a eso Zanahorias, esta es una tienda así que deben tener el mismo modelo para otros animales, solo decía que esa falda te quedaría perfecta… Por qué se ve que tienes unas piernas preciosas –afirmo acercándose a su oreja para murmurarle lo último.

Ella se sonrojo al sentir su cálido aliento tan cerca mientras Nick se alejaba lentamente y le guiñaba el ojo con picardía, nerviosa desvió la mirada encontrándose con una pequeña tienda que no recordaba haber visto antes.

-¡Oh mira! – exclamo caminando apresuradamente hacia la entrada, Nick simplemente sonrió feliz sabiendo que su cercanía no le era indiferente y la siguió.

Una vez dentro descubrieron que se trataba de una tienda de antigüedades. Curiosos comenzaron a ver los estantes llenos de jarrones, katanas, armaduras y de más objetos que hacían parecer el lugar un tembló sagrado.

-¡Mira Nick! ¡Que bonitas! –exclamo la conejita mirando unas bellas figuritas de vidrio cortado que se exhibían

-Y seguramente muy caras –dijo el zorro mirándolas.

-¿Acaso no dijiste que el dinero no importaba? –se burló ella.

-Y no importa, solo era un comentario ¿Acaso no puedo decir lo que pienso? ¡Creí que este era un país libre! –se quejó dramáticamente mientras Judy reía.

-Buenas tardes – se escuchó una voz que manaba tranquilidad a sus espaldas, ambos se giraron encontrándose con una tortuga de avanzada edad, canosa barba y con gafas.

-Buenas tardes –respondieron al unísono.

–Mi nombre es Hiroto y me gustaría saber qué es lo que buscan para poder ayudarles a encontrar algo a su entero gusto –añadió sonriendo amablemente.

-Oh muchas gracias, yo soy Judy Hoops y él es Nick Wilde- señalo al zorro.

\- Venimos por algo lindo para una amiga que va a cumplir años esta semana–explico el manteniendo una expresión despreocupada.

-Ya veo, bueno tengo varios objetos que estoy seguro de que les van a encantar –aseguro caminando hasta uno de los pasillos, una vez ahí el anciano comenzó a enseñarles varias cosas, todas de muy buen gusto pero demasiado extravagantes.

Fue solo hasta que los ojos amatista de Judy observaron un hermoso y delicado joyero con una extraña florecita en el centro, lo tomo en sus manos y comenzó a examinarlo con cuidado.

Nick al notar esto la miro con disimulo y sonrió.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es lindo -admitió encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a dejarlo en el aparador mientras sus ojos continuaban inspeccionando. Nick sonrió y la tortuga soltó una suave risa al verla hacer eso, era claro que su clienta resultaba ser muy curiosa.

-Si gusta puede dar un recorrido sola señorita Judy.

-¡Gracias señor Hiroto, eso haré! –Exclamo emocionada - No te molesta ¿Verdad Nick?

-Claro que no Zanahorias, ve y que tengas buena suerte.

Ella le sonrió feliz y se alejó para poder ver cada uno de los objetos que estaban expuestos al público encontrándose en su camino con infinidad de detalles que le gustaban pero que jamás compraría, había desde lo más común hasta lo más extraño como era el caso de un yelmo que aparentemente había sido diseñado para hipopótamos.

La linda conejita intento seguir con su camino pero algo hizo que se detuviera… un pesado metal cayendo justo en el fondo de la tienda, sus ojos buscaron a Nick y al señor Hiroto pero ellos continuaban con su recorrido como si nada.

Confundida frunció el ceño y su oreja izquierda se levantó rápidamente al volver a oírlo, cautelosa camino hasta la parte trasera de la tienda pero cuando llego se dio cuenta de que en la pequeña bodega no había nadie.

Dio media vuelta para regresar pero sus ojos se toparon con algo que llamo su atención, sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo se puso rígido al acercarse y ver un par de muñecas que parecían estar hechas de jade. Eran admirables las facciones de estas, estaban tan detalladas sus expresiones que realmente parecían estar asustadas... O sufriendo.

Estaba a punto de tocarlas hasta que alguien la detuvo y ella dio un brinco asustada.

-Disculpe señorita, las muñecas no están en venta –sonrió la tortuga un tanto nerviosa.

-Ah, lo siento... Yo... -comenzó a reír avergonzada -Escuche un ruido y...

Un poco desconcertado el anciano abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué clase de ruido? – la interrumpió rápidamente.

-No lo sé, era como si se hubiese caído un…

-¡Hey Zanahorias, ya encontré lo que voy a darle a mi amiga! –Interrumpió Nick llegando con ellos -¿Puedo robármela un momento? –Pregunto a la tortuga que asintió perturbado - ¡Mira ven! -emocionado la tomo de la mano para jalarla hasta donde estaba una linda pantera de porcelana vestida de princesa -¿Qué te parece?

-Es... Bonita, ¿Eso vas a darle?

-Así es nena, ella es muy dulce y creo que le gustara ¿No crees?

-Si tú lo dices entonces comprársela.

-¿A ti que te gusto?

-El joyero sería un bonito rega... -Judy se calló abruptamente pero para su desgracia ya lo había dicho, la verdad no quería que el zorro le regalara algo lindo a esa dichosa amiga, de hecho estaba comenzando a detestarla por ver a Nick tan emocionado con ella.

-Es cierto –asintió sonriente -Disculpe señor, ¿Acepta tarjeta?

-Si joven Nick –llego el anciano muy pensativo, Nick saco su cartera y le extendió una tarjeta.

-¿Podría cobrarse la muñeca y el joyero?

-Claro tiene un excelente gusto señor–dijo la tortuga tomando la tarjeta y desviando su mirada al rostro de Judy, la cual trataba inútilmente disimular su molestia.

Nick por su parte solo sonrió egocéntrico ante el halago mientras la tortuga empaquetaba los objetos y los colocaba dentro de una bolsa para después entregárselos al Zorro.

-Su Tiket y su compra joven Nick- dijo entregándole ambos -¿Podría firmarme aquí antes de irse? -dejo un libro en la mesa, el zorro asintió tomando la pluma y firmando -Gracias, ahora... Permítanme un momento por favor -dijo entrando a su oficina.

Ambos se miraron confundidos y después de unos momentos volvió a salir con un paquete que dejo en el mostrador cuidadosamente.

-Esto es para ti linda –dijo mirando a Judy mientras abría la caja dejando ver al par de muñecas de jade, Nick miro sorprendido examinando las lindas figuras y pensando en lo admirable que era ese trabajo.

-¿Y son auténticas? -pregunto el Zorro interesado, obteniendo como única respuesta un golpe con el codo de Judy en el estómago y una mirada de reclamo.

-Señor, muchas gracias pero no puedo aceptarlas... Además usted dijo que no estaban a venta.

-Y no lo están, no te las estoy cobrando ¿O sí? –sonrió dulcemente.

-Pero...

-Acéptalas, yo sé que eres la indicada para tenerlas.

-¿La indicada? –pregunto Nick, Judy por su parte únicamente sonreía al ver el asombro y desconcierto del canido.

-Vamos Judy, solo tienes que aceptarlas –insistió la tortuga ocultando sus nervios.

-Está bien, muchas gracias señor Hiroto, acepto su regalo –sonrió encantadoramente.

La tortuga cerró los ojos, inclino la cabeza y uniendo las manos hizo una reverencia.

-¡Gracias, gracias! -dijo para luego meter las delicadas figuras a su estuche y entregárselas en una bolsa.

Cuando salieron del bazar ambos voltearon a ver a la tortuga para despedirse.

-¡Hasta pronto y muchas gracias! -gritaba Judy feliz agitando su brazo animadamente en el aire mientras el zorro la miraba sonriendo.

La tortuga hizo reverencia y agito su mano lentamente mientras los veía alejase.

-No, adiós, adiós... –murmuro una vez que desaparecieron, cerró los ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. El canje se había efectuado, por fin después de tantas noches en tantos años era libre. Su misión había terminado.

-Vaya zanahorias, obtuviese regalos gratis ¿Cómo lo hiciste? –comento Nick mientras sonreía al verla reprimiendo las ganas que tenia de brincar por miedo a romper las figuritas.

-Yo no hice nada.

-Uhm, y yo que planeaba darte esto -dijo sacando el joyero de su bolsa.

-¡¿Enserio?! -pregunto la conejita deteniéndose emocionada.

-Sí pero ya no –volvió a guárdalo en la bolsa.

-¡Hey!

-Estoy bromeando nena, toma –soltó una risa entregándole el joyero.

-Gracias Nick –sonrió Judy con dulzura mirándolo a los ojos y logrando acelerar los latidos en el corazón del Zorro. Ambos permanecieron así por unos segundos, como si estuvieran bajo un hechizo hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un escándalo que se escuchó a lo lejos.

-¡Mi bolso! -gritaba histérica una oveja.

Los dos paralizados veían como un atractivo chita de ojos ámbar corría velozmente mientras sonreía de forma cínica, sin pensarlo Judy reacciono dándole sus bolsas a Nick e intentando correr tras el ladrón.

-¿Qué? ¡Oye espera! –intento detenerla Nick pero ya era tarde, la conejita había iniciado una persecución -¡Si claro! Dale las bolsas al zorro y vete -refunfuño acomodando las bolsas y comenzando a correr tras ellos a pesar de estar cargado.

-¡Alto en nombre de la ley! –gritaba Judy corriendo tras el veloz ladrón mientras esquivaba ágilmente a cualquier animal que se cruzara en su camino, sin embargo de un segundo a otro este desapareció de su vista.

Desesperada se detuvo buscando con su mirada amatista entre el tumulto de animales pero no lo encontró.

-¡Zanahorias, esperarme! -grito Nick llegando junto a ella casi al momento, sin duda ser un zorro le daba toda la agilidad que ella había obtenido en años.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No sé por qué no reaccione antes, que torpe soy!–exclamo furiosa.

-Ya por favor, no seas tan dura contigo misma.

-¡Nick se escapó en mi cara y yo no hice nada!

-Mentira, lo perseguiste hasta aquí ¿No? -se rió abrazándola cariñosamente, ella correspondió el abrazo con tristeza -Además tu sabes que era imposible que pudieras alcanzar a una chita y menos estando al otro extremo de donde ellos estaban-añadió mientras caminaban de regreso.

-Si pero le robo a esa pobre oveja.

-¿Te refieres a esa? -pregunto mirando a la "Pobre" oveja que alterada le gritaba a una cerdita.

-¡Señora, por favor cálmese! La señorita no tuvo la culpa, usted dejo el bolso en la mesa –decía un cerdo que aparentemente era el gerente del restaurante.

-¿Me está acusando de descuidada? ¡Fue ella la que hizo que olvidara mi bolso, ella me llamo!

-Señora, le llame a un número para que viniera por su pedido –intervino la cerdita asustada.

-¡No! ¡Exijo que la echen!

-Pero que odiosa, en lugar de preocuparse por su bolso lo único que quiere es que despidan a la empleada –comento Nick molesto –Odio a los animales presuntuosos.

Judy asintió también molesta.

-Deberíamos ayudarle.

-¿Cómo? Ni siquiera estábamos presentes, yo creo que lo mejor será olvidarse de esto, recuerda que es nuestro día libre –aconsejo poniendo su mano en la espalda de ella para guiarla hasta la salida. Judy realmente no quería dejar a la empleada en ese estado pero su compañero tenía razón así que no opuso resistencia y lo siguió.

El tiempo había pasado volando y cuando Nick llevo a Judy hasta la puerta de su departamento ya era casi de noche.

-Gracias por acompañarme Zanahorias

-No gracias a ti por el regalo –se recargo en su puerta sonriendo -realmente yo no hice nada.

-Entonces gracias por la buena compañía –dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa, los segundos pasaron pero el permanecía inmóvil viéndola -¿No me invitas a pasar? –pregunto acortando un poco la distancia entre ambos.

-No-respondió torpemente intentando disimular sus nervios al verlo cada vez más cerca.

-¿Por qué no?

-Estaré ocupada

-¿Y no quieres estar ocupada conmigo?

-No tienes tanta suerte –respondió burlesca.

El soltó una suave risa y se acercó aún más esta vez inclinándose a su rostro, una vez que estuvo a escasos centímetros judy cerró los ojos mientras su corazón revoloteaba en su pecho esperando probar finalmente los labios de Nick.

Si, era así como siempre lo había imaginado: un día perfecto con alguien que le gustara y por último el tan esperado beso. Aun con los ojos cerrados sintió los labios de el en su mejilla. ¡¿Qué?! ¡Se había equivocado, esos no eran sus labios!

Roja por la vergüenza ella abrió los ojos cuando sintió que él se alejó, creyendo que el Zorro se burlaría de ella pero eso no ocurrió, de hecho el parecía estar muy nervioso también. Sin ánimos de burlarse, hacer algún comentario o pregunta simplemente se puso de puntillas y tomándolo de la camisa lo obligo a inclinarse para devolverle el beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta mañana torpe Zorro, que pases una buena noche –se despidió sacando sus llaves y abriendo.

-¿Soñaras conmigo?-pregunto volviendo a su encantadora expresión despreocupada mientras en su interior se librara una batalla entre el ser primitivo que deseaba tomarla en sus brazos para saciarse de sus labios y el ser asustado que le rogaba irse.

-Espero no tener tan mala suerte.

El soltó una risa mientras se despedía, decidiendo que nuevamente ganaría el ser asustado. Cuando Judy entro cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se recargo en ella cerrando los ojos y abrazando sus bolsas con fuerza.

-Esto no puede seguir así, tengo que sacarme este sentimiento –susurro antes de caminar a la mesa para sacar los paquetes con las figuras que le había regalado el señor, mismas que acomodo en el pequeño buró cerca de su cama y bajo la ventana.

Cuando regreso a la mesa vio el joyero que le había regalado Nick y lo acaricio con sus dedos antes de ponerlo junto a las muñecas y sacar su bata de dormir.

Necesitaba darse una ducha para relajarse y tratar de borrar el aroma de Nick.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, Hi, Nihao, Namaste!**

 **Bueno esta es la primera vez que escribo en otro foro que no sea Ranma ½ y admito que estoy un poquito nerviosa a sus críticas, en el pasado quise hacer fics de otros animes, películas o series pero no al final no me convencían lo suficiente.**

 **Hoy por fin me arriesgue a salir de lo usual y subí esta humilde historia que rondaba por mi mente con los personajes de Zootopia, así que espero que no haya quedado tan mal el primer capítulo y sea bien recibida en el foro.**

 **La película se volvió una de mis favoritas, fue muy bella y estuvo llena de mensajes para superarse a uno mismo, para creer en ti y no rendirte aun cuando el mundo te dé la espalda.**

 **Gran mensaje, muy inspirador.**

 **¿Y qué decir de los personajes? Son muy especiales, el optimismo de Judy y lo embustero, cínico y astuto de Nick… (Espero no haber cambiado mucho sus personalidades originales, juro que trate de no hacerlo)**

 **Si alguien del foro Ranma lee este fic: Verán que últimamente pongo a mis protagonistas mucho con sus celulares jajaja.**

 **Como último comentario: No saben lo difícil que se me hace escribir con "Animales", jajaja. Pongo manos y algo en mí interior me dije: "Mejor escribe patas", y después pongo patas y veo que suena demasiado extraño así que lo regreso a manos.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco Review?**

 **¡Adiós, Good Bye, Sayonara… Alvida!**


	2. Salvaje

**Zootopia no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **Capítulo 2**

Cuando Judy despertó al otro día gracias a la alarma de su reloj se sentía demasiado cansada, era como si hubiera estado haciendo mucho ejercicio sin descanso. De hecho, no se sentía así desde sus primeros días en la academia, los cuales por cierto habían sido los peores.

Esa noche nuevamente el zorro había hecho acto de presencia en sus sueños con imágenes que solo podrían ser catalogadas para mayores de edad.

"Pero que vergüenza" se regañaba a si misma mientras sus ojos se cerraban de nuevo agotados, resintiendo ya tantas noches de "pesadillas" y desvelos.

-Serán solo 5 minutos -se dijo a si misma dejándose hundir en el cansancio por lo que sintió fueron escasos segundos. Cuando los volvió a abrir decidió que ya era suficiente de holgazanear y se levantó.

Puso su uniforme en la cama para comenzar a vestirse y cuando termino fue interrumpida por el ruido de su móvil.

-Hoops al teléfono.

-¡Buenos días zanahorias! -se oyó la alegre voz de Nick al otro lado de la línea -¿Dónde estás?

Al escucharlo tan feliz tuvo un mal presentimiento y cuando el zorro le pregunto su ubicación la coneja miro su reloj de pulsera rápidamente, luego abrió los ojos asustada, ¡Eran las 7:06 de la mañana! ¡Demonios, otra vez tarde! ¡Otra vez le había ganado!

-Ehm... Ya voy de camino ¿Y tú dónde estás? -pregunto tratando de sonar feliz mientras tomaba sus llaves y salía de su departamento para después comenzar a caminar fuera del edificio. Prácticamente corriendo y agradeciendo mentalmente que esta vez no se hubiera tratado de una vídeo llamada.

-Estoy por llegar al trabajo, a una cuadra para ser preciso -añadió lo último sabiendo que aumentaría considerablemente la molestia de su compañera.

-¡Ah que bien, entonces nos veremos en un momento! -exclamo reprimiendo un grito de frustración que amenazaba en salir de sus labios. Nick por su parte reprimió una risa mientras conducía tranquilamente.

-De acuerdo Zanahorias, nos vemos y conduce con cuidado... Recuerda que más vale un minuto tarde que un minuto de silencio.

Dicho esto colgó y Judy cerró los ojos con fuerza, ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ese zorro mañoso se había dado cuenta de que aún estaba en casa! Furiosa subió a su pequeño automóvil que era de un bonito color azul marino y emprendió camino a su trabajo.

Una vez que llego, entro a la estación lo más calmada posible pues sabía que su compañero seguramente estaría conversando en la recepción con Garraza únicamente para darse la dicha de verla derrotada de nuevo por él.

Y así fue, cuando paso el umbral el zorro ya la estaba esperando recargado de forma despreocupada en el escritorio con el guepardo más encantador de todo el departamento de policías en zootopia.

Ambos reían animadamente de algo hasta que los ojos de Garraza se desviaron a la puerta y la vieron.

-¡Oh mira ya llego Judy! -grito emocionado mientras la señalaba. De inmediato Nick se giró a buscarla y una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su hocico. Las orejas de Judy tuvieron el impulso de caer avergonzadas pero era demasiado orgullosa para hacer eso así que contrario a eso las irguió aún más y avanzo hasta los ellos.

-¡Hola Judy! -saludo el guepardo mientras se asomaba de su puesto para mirarla con infinita ternura.

-Hola Garraza ¿Qué tal?

-Bien ¿Y tú linda? ¡De nuevo llegas un poco tarde! -exclamo riendo inocentemente. Judy forzando una sonrisa desvío su mirada amatista a Nick descubriendo que sus bellos ojos esmeraldas recorrían su cuerpo de pies a cabeza con un brillo especial que siempre lograba acelerar su corazón.

La mirada de ambos se toparon y Judy se sonrojo. Tímidamente desvío la mirada y Nick sintió esas odiosas mariposas dentro de él. La coneja se veía tan adorable que tenía unas ganas terribles de envolverla en sus brazos.

-Buenos días pareja -la saludo finalmente entregándole un vaso desechable de humeante café y un pequeño plato con una deliciosa rebanada de pastel de zanahoria.

-¿Y esto? –pregunto avergonzada, mirando lo que le ofrecía.

-Es para ti -contesto con simpleza.

-Pero...

-Lo sé, soy un encanto -se alabó a si mismo mientras Judy arqueaba una ceja - Estoy seguro de que te olvidaste de tomar tu desayuno y pase a comprarlo -Añadió maliciosamente. Como siempre intentando molestarla y logrando su objetivo fácilmente.

-¿Te dio tiempo de pasar a comprar esto? -pregunto con un pequeño tic en el ojo. El zorro asintió mostrando cada uno de sus blancos dientes -Gracias Nick pero contrario a lo que piensas, si desayune -dijo Judy inflando el pecho orgullosamente.

-¿Enserio? -pregunto el cánido burlón -Por favor Zanahorias, no mientas, toma y comételo -ordeno riendo mientras se lo entregaba y se despedía del guepardo, la coneja no tuvo más remedio que sostener lo que le daba y seguirlo con el ceño fruncido hasta la oficina donde el jefe Bogo les daría las órdenes del día.

Benjamín Garraza ante todo esto simplemente movía su larga cola entretenido en la conversación y una vez que se fueron comenzó a reír tapando su boca. Esos dos hacían una pareja realmente encantadora a su parecer, lástima que no eran de la misma especie.

Cuando Nick y Judy entraron a la sala de reunión varios animales les dedicaron un saludo, ambos los correspondieron y después tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares. El jefe Bogo no tardó en aparecer con su acostumbrada tabla de madera y como siempre fue leyendo uno a uno los deberes que debía cumplir cada pareja.

Ese día, al igual que todos los anteriores desde hace dos meses nadie tenía ningún caso especial pues zootopia parecía haberse vuelto un lugar mucho más seguro.

Varios se fueron a la oficina para hacer trabajo de escritorio y otros tantos bajaron al estacionamiento para subir a sus patrullas e ir a vigilar las diferentes zonas de la ciudad. Entre ellos se encontraban Nick y Judy, que en cuanto todos se retiraron caminaron sin prisa el largo camino que los llevaría hasta su propio transporte.

El zorro como siempre ocupo el lugar del copiloto y una vez que estuvo cómodo en su asiento se colocó las obscuras gafas de sol mientras Judy se ponía frente al volante y comenzaba a conducir.

Nick relajado en su asiento miraba a través de la ventanilla las diversas especies de animales que manejaban sus automóviles o caminaban por las calles tranquilamente mientras ellos hacían su rondín y el fresco aire de la mañana iba calentándose suavemente para dar paso al medio día.

Todo estaba en orden, "Un orden demasiado sospechoso" solía decir su compañera desde hace varios días. Nick no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al recordar eso, Judy era una hembra fuera de lo común, tenía un rostro de ángel y un pequeño pero bien delineado cuerpo que le parecía sumamente tentador. Hasta ese día había logrado conocer a la coneja grisácea mejor que nadie, sabia identificar sus diferentes estados de ánimo y se enorgullecía por ello.

Sin molestarse en evitarlo recordó su risa, una risa ligera y melodiosa que podía cabalgar en el viento y provocar la envidia en las campanas. Su corazón se había encogido de dolor y de emoción al mismo tiempo recordando que su madre solía reír del mismo modo. Era una risa que penetraba en uno y suavizaba las heridas del alma, ¿Desde cuándo una simple risa podía llenarlo tanto de vida? Una sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en su hocico al repetirse por millonésima vez después de haber escuchado esa risa que moriría si dejaba de oírla, quería y necesitaba esa dulce armonía en su vida todos los días.

Era ridículo, quizá hasta cierto punto enfermizo pero inevitable. Se había prometido a si mismo nunca expresar sus sentimientos, nunca confiar en nadie, nunca encariñarse y sobre todo no implicarse en una relación... Con nadie. Por años había seguido sin problema esas reglas hasta que conoció a la terca coneja y rompió con todos sus esquemas. Él había sufrido mucho y lo que menos quería era seguir siendo lastimado, sabía que ilusionarse en ser el novio formal de Judy era más de lo podría lograr, una fantasía que lo perseguía.

Maldito destino al hacerlo sentir eso por ella, quería olvidarse del tema y verla solo como su amiga pero ¡Dios, como lo tentaba! Quería abandonarse a su risa y luego volverse loco de deseo besando sus húmedos labios. Grabando su sabor.

Incapaz de continuar quieto sobre su asiento se giró para ver el rostro de Judy que permanecía rígida y silenciosa en su asiento, con los labios firmemente apretados mirando a la carretera y el velocímetro. Un poco preocupado por esa actitud que últimamente era muy común en ella fruncido el ceño. Sabía que solo podían significar dos cosas: estaba molesta con él o estaba preocupada por algo.

-Oye zanahorias, ¿Estas bien? -pregunto atento a su actitud. La pequeña hembra al escucharlo parecía haber despertado de una especie de trance y asustada respondió con un casi inaudible "Si" mientras formaba una sonrisa artificial y evitaba mirarlo. El zorro arqueo una ceja ante su nerviosismo con él, ¿Y ahora que ocurría? Se habría sentido muy halagado si le hubiera hecho alguna broma en doble sentido pero ni siquiera había abierto la boca.

¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿Estaba enojada con él? No recordaba haber metido la pata últimamente, pero entonces ¿Por qué se portaba tan esquiva? No toleraba esa actitud por parte de ella. Le aterrorizaba que se distanciara de él.

Tenía miedo de enamorarse de ella y que lo abandonara. Tenía miedo a seguir haciéndose preguntas y sueños bobos en su cabeza, a no poder controlar sus deseos y pasar la casi invisible línea que dividían sus bromas de una realidad. Tenía miedo de sí mismo, de sus acciones… No quería arruinar lo que tenían.

-Detén la patrulla -pidió el de repente. Ella lo miro confundida por unos segundos pero luego obedeció estacionándose cerca de la banqueta -Muy bien, dime que te hice -exigió saber sin rodeos mientras se quitaba las gafas y la miraba.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? -pregunto temerosa, maldiciendo aquellas pesadillas que corrompían su mente sana y no le permitían sostenerle la mirada a Nick en persona. ¡Pero todo era su culpa! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan atrayente para ella? Maldito zorro… Malditas hormonas.

-Estas actuando extraño.

-¿Yo? No, para nada… Solo tengo un poco de sueño –se excusó de forma tan convincente que incluso ella se habría creído. Aunque en realidad no era del todo una mentira, su cuerpo y su mente estaban agotados de tantas noches así.

-Bueno… -sus ojos la examinaron despacio intentando descifrar algo más en sus acciones, sin embargo ella supo disimular muy bien su nerviosismo y el finalmente se dio por vencido creyéndole - Entonces duerme un rato –sugirió sonriendo notablemente aliviado.

-No puedo Nick, ¿Y si pasa algo malo?

-Yo me encargo.

-No puedes hacerlo tú solo.

-¡Hey, no me subestimes tanto! –frunció el ceño ofendido, cruzando sus torneados brazos cubiertos por la camisa sobre el pecho.

-¡No es eso! –Dijo rápidamente haciéndole una seña negativa con el dedo -Yo sé que eres muy capaz pero somos un equipo y no quiero dejarte solo.

-Entonces te despierto –se encogió de hombros.

-Pero…

-¿Todos los conejos son tan tercos o solo eres tú? –La interrumpió Nick riendo divertido. Ella inflo graciosamente las mejillas haciendo un encantador puchero de molestia mientras desviaba la mirada.

Necesitaba tanto volver a sentirse libre de esos sentimientos. No quería seguir encontrándolo atractivo o deseable, ni siquiera interesante pero él siempre la desafiaba con su tiranía verbal y se preguntaba: ¿Cómo podía detener la máquina que aceleraba su corazón y desde hace tiempo se había puesto en marcha?

Agotada de pensar en eso comenzó a masajear su cuello mientras al canido se le congelaba la sonrisa con aquella acción… Judy solía hacer eso únicamente cuando estaba muy cansada física o mentalmente y para él era todo un espectáculo digno de admirar. Sabía perfectamente lo que seguía: Ella cerraba los ojos dejando ver sus largas y espesas pestañas, luego movía la cabeza lentamente su en círculos mientras sus pequeñas manos acariciaban su cuello y sus labios soltaban inaudibles suspiros.

Esa simple acción siempre despertaba un terrible calor en él, era consciente de que Judy no lo hacía con malicia pero para él era algo demasiado sugestivo y siempre que pasaba no podía evitar mirar sus tentadores labios ligeramente abiertos para después trazar una senda ardiente hacia su garganta y seguir bajando hasta donde sus firmes pechos cubiertos por el chaleco subían y bajaban plácidamente.

Algo dentro de él demandaba probar aquel delicioso manjar, quería saberse causante de suspiros más profundos que esos, quería tomarla entre sus garras y devorarla entera… tenerla debajo de su cuerpo a su merced, como en el pasado los depredadores tenían a sus presas.

Asustado por el rumbo de sus pensamientos desvió la mirada hacia otra dirección topándose con el café y el pastel que el mismo le había regalado esa mañana.

-¡Ya se! –Exclamo intentando fingir naturalidad –Come lo que te traje, no hay nada como un café y algo dulce para combatir el sueño –añadió extendiéndole la comida. Judy abrió sus ojos y dándole la razón tomo lo que le ofrecía, tocando sin querer el tibio pelaje de Nick…

Ambos se quedaron mirando, estableciendo una clase de conexión que ninguno podía describir, sino sentir. Lo único que sabían era que estaba rebasando peligrosamente la línea de la amistad y el compañerismo.

Nick le sonrió encantadoramente y después se giró a su ventanilla, fingiendo naturalidad mientras Judy le daba un trago a su café tratando de pasar por alto aquello y calmar los latidos de su corazón.

-¿Quieres un poco? –invito la coneja grisácea a su compañero mostrándole el pastel aun intacto.

-No gracias, yo si desayune –respondió burlesco.

-Oh vamos, al menos una probadita –insistió ignorando su comentario mientras cortaba con la cucharita de plástico un pedazo y se lo acercaba a la boca. Nick perdiéndose en esos exóticos ojos que suplicaban una afirmativa solo se inclinó ligeramente hasta ella y abrió la boca. Ella introdujo la cucharita sonriendo victoriosa y el volvió a cerrarla para que después su amiga sacara el cubierto ya limpio.

No era precisamente un fanático al pastel de zanahorias pero si ella se lo daba de esa forma podría comerlo todo el día.

-Es mi turno –Dijo él zorro rápidamente usando una voz suave y baja, antes de que pudiera detenerse a pensar lo que hacía le quito la cucharita para cortar un pedazo y acercarlo a sus labios. Judy sonrió tiernamente ante el gesto de su amigo y abrió la boca dejando que ingresara la cuchara, inocente de lo sugerente que resultaba todo eso para Nick.

El canido se dio otra bofetada mental después de darle a Judy la tercera cucharada. Su amiga se estaba dejando alimentar confiando en que no hacían nada malo y el, buscándole un doble sentido a sus acciones lograba sentirse como un verdadero pervertido.

-Hablando de otras cosas Nick, anoche paso algo extraño –comento Judy tratando de relajar el pesado ambiente que comenzaba a formarse pues su amigo no hablaba y se veía un poco tenso. No entendía por qué, su nata curiosidad se moría de ganas por preguntarle que ocurría pero sabía que no le diría nada.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué paso?

-En la madrugada escuche unos ruidos extraños, era como si alguien estuviese dentro de mi departamento pero cuando fui a investigar no había nadie –Empezó a explicar sorprendida –Y cuando regrese juraría que me sentía observada –añadió recordando esa incomoda sensación de unos ojos sobre ella.

-¿Fantasmas? ¡Eso es terrible! ¡Quizá deberías dormir en mi departamento esta noche para que te cuide!–exclamo Nick reprimiendo la sonrisa traviesa que amenazaba con salir de sus labios. Judy con los ojos entrecerrados inclino la cabeza hacia un lado para mirarlo.

-Sigue soñando torpe zorro.

El soltó una sutil risa dejando el plato frente al parabrisas para después hacer una fingida mueca de dolor mientras tocaba su corazón dramáticamente.

-Oh cariño, estas matandome... Preferiría que me dieras un balazo en el corazón antes de romper así mis ilusiones.

Sin poder evitarlo Judy comenzó a reír al verlo hacer aquello y abrió la boca para responder pero la plática fue interrumpida por una llamada de radio. Se trataba de un robo en el minisúper que estaba a seis cuadras de allí.

Olvidándose de todo lo anterior Judy hábilmente arranco la patrulla y comenzó a conducir dirección al lugar donde estaba ocurriendo el crimen mientras Nick se colocaba nuevamente sus gafas y abría completamente su ventanilla para recibir el aire fresco en la cara. Esa era su parte favorita en las persecuciones y Judy lo sabía, así que al verlo hacer eso sonrió repitiéndose mentalmente que había ocasiones en las que parecía un verdadero cachorro.

En tiempo record la coneja de pelaje grisáceo logro llegar al minisúper e inmediatamente ambos bajaron con sus armas en la mano. Cuando entraron Nick se encargó de cuidar las espaldas de Judy mientras la hembra entraba y comenzaba a revisar toda el área, siguiendo el procedimiento en equipo que les habían enseñado en la academia.

-¡Limpio! –grito Judy comunicándole a Nick la desagradable noticia de que el ladrón ya se había ido. El zorro maldijo entre dientes alborotando el pelaje de su cabeza y camino hasta el único animal además de ellos que parecía estar ahí.

Judy lo imito observando detenidamente a la pequeña y robusta cabra que jugaba nerviosamente con sus cortas y finas patas sobre su pecho, haciendo un desesperante ruido con sus pesuñas mientras mantenía la mirada en un punto fijo. Sus cuernos huecos ligeramente pequeños y hacia atrás en conjunto con el delicado vestido floreado que usaba claramente los hacia saber que se trataba de una hembra, eso además de sus rasgos finos y el delineador de ojos corrido por el llanto.

Ambos intentaron hablar con ella pero les era inútil, por más la cabra parecía hundida en alguna especie de abismo y se negaba a salir de ahí.

-¡Tranquilícese por favor y dígame como era el ladrón! –insistió la coneja desesperada. La aterrorizada cabra que atendía el lugar pareció reaccionar y comenzó a tartamudear palabras difusas.

-Era… un chita - Fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar de forma comprensible entre el ruidoso llanto mientras se hacía de lado señalando algo en el suelo. La pareja de policías se miraron entre ellos confundidos y después se asomaron al interior del mostrador para ver lo que les mostraba. Su sangre se congelo al ver de lo que se trataba: una cabra macho de grandes y llamativos cuernos rectos estaba inconsciente en el suelo vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa formal en color blanco que ahora era abrumadoramente manchada con su propia sangre gracias a lo que parecía ser unas marcas de garras en su estómago.

Ambos se encontraban completamente pálidos ante la escena y como si estuvieran coordinados Nick cargo rápidamente entre sus brazos al herido para subirlo a la patrulla mientras Judy ya se encontraba encendiendo el motor para posteriormente activar la sirena, dejando en claro a todo aquel que los vieran que tenían una emergencia.

¡Estaba demasiado grave como para esperar y llamar a una ambulancia!

Judy Hoops conducía a una velocidad mucho más allá del límite permitido, saltándose algunos altos y haciendo uso de sus excelentes reflejos mientras Nick veía por la ventanilla sabiendo que si continuaban así llegarían enseguida al hospital.

Y así fue, en tan solo escasos minutos llegaran a urgencias y un grupo de enfermeras corrieron a ellos inmediatamente para auxiliarlos. Tiempo después, mientras los profesionales se encargaban de salvarle la vida a ese pobre animal Nick llamo al jefe Bogo desde su móvil para contarle lo ocurrido y Judy tomo asiento en la sala de espera, recordando la grotesca escena una y otra vez. Había sido lo más horrible que alguna vez había visto, incluso estaba segura de que sus sueños "húmedos" con Nick terminarían para ahora revivir esa escena en su mente.

¿Quién habría sido capaz de hacer algo tan espantoso? ¿Quién?... De pronto a su mente llegaron las únicas palabras comprensibles que había dicho la testigo: "Un chita"…

¿Una chita? Se repitió interiormente.

-¿Cómo estás? –sonó a su lado la masculina voz de Nick haciéndola recordar que estaba acompañada por él. Su expresión era de entera seriedad mientras sus brillantes gemas verdes la examinaban con apenas controlada preocupación. Ahora su uniforme se encontraba completamente manchado por la sangre y sus lentes obscuros permanecían colgados en el bolsa de su camisa.

-No, yo… -negó con un suspiro – Si hubiera conducido más rápido cuando llamaron avisando del robo… -añadió con voz quebrada.

-No quiero que se te ocurra volver a pensar que esto es tú culpa ni por un segundo ¿Me entendiste Judy? –La interrumpió el zorro mirándola con ojos abrasadores al mismo tiempo que se ponía en cuclillas frente a ella y la tomaba de los hombros. Ella asintió despacio con los ojos cristalinos –Sabes que era imposible alcanzar a una chita estando tan lejos y…

La conejita al escuchar aquella frase abrió sus exóticos ojos y simultáneamente sus largas orejas grisáceas se levantaron de golpe.

-¡Espera! –Grito ella sin dejar que Nick terminara de hablar -¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

El Zorro la miro muy confundido por su drástico cambio de actitud.

-¿Qué no es tu culpa? –contesto inseguro.

-¡No, eso no!

-¿Qué era imposible alcanzar a una chita estando al tan lejos?

-¡Exacto! –Exclamo la hembra llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza -¿No recuerdas que ayer me dijiste lo mismo? –pregunto al ver como la confusión del zorro había crecido.

-Es verdad… -murmuro recordando al atlético ojiambar que había robado aquel bolso en la plaza –Pero… ¿Que probabilidades hay de que se el mismo? Podría ser cualquier otra chita.

Judy bajo la cabeza al suelo cabizbaja siendo imitada por sus orejas, en realidad Nick tenía razón. Había infinidad de chitas en zootopia, entre ellos el mismo Garraza... claro que sus ojos no eran color ámbar pero seguía siendo un guepardo y francamente el macho que se habían topado un día antes no le parecía un psicópata, aun así por alguna razón su sexto sentido le decía que si no era el responsable debía estar relacionado de alguna forma.

Para ella las corazonadas eran algo de suma importancia, algo que nunca se podía tomar a la liguera y que escasamente fallaba.

Nick al verla tan pensativa levantó la esquina de su boca formando una atractiva sonrisa torcida, sabía que un nuevo caso había entrado a la mente de Judy Hoops y no desaparecería hasta que encontrar al agresor.

-Hagamos algo primor… -comenzó a decir llamando su atención –Investiguemos si tienes razón –continuo acariciando cariñosamente sus mejillas, sintiendo el suave, corto y adherente pelaje de ella.

La coneja le sonrió con suavidad asintiendo al tiempo que cerraba los ojos permitiéndose disfrutar de aquel momento y procurando ignorar el penetrante escalofrió que le ocasionaba el tacto de aquellas poderosas manos en una caricia tan delicada y amorosa.

Ella nunca había necesitado de nadie para sentirse segura pues con su misma presencia le bastaba para tener la confianza de que todo saldría bien… pero no podía negar que sentirse apoyada por ese zorro mañoso era una sensación demasiado satisfactoria como para ser ignorada.

Él era su apoyo incondicional, su cómplice… y su mejor amigo

Nick al verla entregándose con tanta confianza a él en esa pequeña pero significativa acción sintió como su corazón golpeteaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Esos extraños malestares eran algo a lo que todavía no terminaba de acostumbrarse pero de cierta forma, le gustaba tenerlos… y le gustaba más que fuera Judy quien los causara.

Quizá era un maldito masoquista, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto si al final del día podía recordar momentos como ese.

.

La cabra Mickey Stone permanecía sentada en la sala de interrogatorios, nerviosa jugaba con sus pesuñas tamborileándolas en la mesa de madera rectangular frente a ella. Debía testificar como había ocurrido el accidente en el que su compañero de trabajo había resultado gravemente herido y después podría marcharse a su casa, aunque en realidad no estaba segura de querer salir a la calle sola en esos momentos.

Nick y Judy habían insistido en ser ellos quienes se encargaran de hacerle el interrogatorio a la bóvida y aunque al principio el jefe Bogo se había negado rotundamente termino aceptando con la condición de que tuvieran muchísimo cuidado con ahondar en el tema. Tenían unas preguntas escritas en la hoja que les daría y estaba completamente prohibido añadir cualquier otra o indagar de más. Eso sin contar con que se les prohibiría tener acceso al expediente del caso.

En realidad lo que Chief el búfalo no quería hacer era que el asunto se volviera más grande y sabía que ese par siempre terminaba llamando la atención de alguna forma. Eran los mejores policías que tenía en el departamento, de eso no cabía duda alguna pero en esta ocasión prefería mantenerlos fuera.

Resignados a esas condiciones ambos aceptaron y entraron a la sala de interrogatorios con la hoja de preguntas enganchada a una tabla de madera tamaño carta. Sin perder tiempo Nick y Judy comenzaron a preguntarle a Mickey quien apenas podía controlar su voz para responderles.

Al parecer el desconocido era un Chita macho, muy atlético, de bonitos ojos ámbar y con el pelaje ligeramente alborotado que había entrado a robar unas cuantas golosinas y unos panqueques. No había pedido el dinero de la caja y parecía completamente desinteresado en él, de hecho se habría marchado sin herir a nadie si no hubiese sido interrumpido por un intenso dolor de cabeza que inclusive logro tirarlo al suelo mientras gritaba.

Ese fue el momento que ella había aprovechado para dar aviso a la policía pero jamás se podía haber imaginado que cuando regresara el felino se encontraría desgarrando el vientre de su compañero.

Paralizada por el miedo no había sido capaz de gritar o hacer algún ruido, únicamente siguió de pie como una estatua viviente mientras cada parte de ella temblaba involuntariamente con la mirada fija en la sangre que brotaba.

Solo pudo reaccionar hasta que se escuchó el ruido de la campana que colgaba sobre la puerta sonando, avisándole que el ojiambar se había marchado haciendo honor a su bien conocido título del mamífero más veloz del mundo.

-Poco tiempo después llegaron ustedes –término con su relato sintiendo nuevas lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos.

Nick y Judy sintieron como si una jarra de agua congelada callera sobre ellos ante la declaración de Mickey, sin poder ocultar su impresión se miraron entre ellos. Chief Bogo que hasta ese entonces miraba con gravedad la escena desde el otro lado del cristal abrió los ojos con una expresión de temor tatuada en su rostro.

-Gracias por su tiempo señorita Mickey –Dijo Nick con un tono de voz formal mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos –añadió Judy ciñendo la tabla de madera en su pecho e imitándolo.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera de la habitación la coneja y el zorro volvieron a intercambiar miradas, aun helados ante las palabras de la cabrita. Sus mentes divagaban en pensamientos incoherentes y confusos. Esta era la segunda vez que se veían inmiscuido en un caso tan extraño donde un animal perdía el control de sus actos y hería a otros.

–Oye Nick –dijo Judy rompiendo con el prolongado silencio –El felino que ella describió…

-Concuerda con el mismo de ayer –la interrumpió completando la frase pensativo -Lo se Zanahorias, lo sé.

Esa sensación de volver a implicarse de nuevo en un escenario de pesadilla era demasiado abrumadora para ambos y a juzgar por los escasos detalles que había dado la bóvida se veían forzados ahora a aceptar un papel en donde el raciocinio y el sentido común no existían, donde el día era de noche y la noche era de día, donde el tiempo era una continua sucesión de acontecimientos que no se relacionaban entre si fuera de toda lógica y salud mental.

Sabían que era improbable que eso tuviera algo que ver con el asunto de los aulladores pero entonces, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

-¡Wilde, Hoops! –Sonó el fuerte grito del jefe Bogo, ambos se giraron y lo vieron a escasos metros de distancia -¡A mi oficina!

.

Judy Hoop y Nicholas Wilde caminaban del peor humor posible hasta la patrulla de repuesto que usarían ese día mientras se encargaban de lavar las manchas de sangre que tenía la otra. Cada uno tomo asiento en su lugar y Judy comenzó a conducir hasta la zona que vigilarían.

Aun no podían creer que el día anterior su jefe los excluyera del caso sin darles ninguna explicación razonable y ahora los enviara a sus rondines como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Sintiéndose frustrada Judy estaciono la patrulla y bajo sin decir nada, necesitaba tomar aire y calmar esa impotencia que su pequeño cuerpo sentía.

Nick no dudo en bajar también y caminar hasta ella.

-Zanahorias, yo sé cómo te sientes pero… -las palabras del canido se detuvieron abruptamente y después de unos segundos de silencio la confundida coneja grisácea se giró a verlo, descubriendo que se encontraba paralizado mirando hacia un punto fijo. Sus ojos amatista se posaron en la misma dirección que los esmeraldas de él y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era lo que llamaba tanto su atención.

Frente a ellos, en la esquina de la calle se encontraba recargado en un poste con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en una pose arrogante el mismo chita que habían visto dos días antes, el cual curiosamente ajustaba perfectamente a la descripción de Mickey.

Sin saber en qué momento el ambiente se volvió demasiado pesado entre ambos machos que no despegaban sus miradas retadoras del contrario, declarándose taciturnamente la guerra.

Repentinamente el felino formó una sonrisa burlona, los saludo agitando su mano y después de giñarles un ojo se dio la media vuelta para comenzar a caminar.

Ante esta escena comúnmente seria Judy la que iniciara con una persecución, sin embargo en este caso fue Nick quien soltando un gruñido apretó los puños y comenzó a correr para alcanzarlo. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero había algo en el que estaba actuando por sí mismo y despertaba con una sensación de rabia que necesitaba expulsarse en ese desconocido. Era un sentimiento demasiado primitivo para ser explicado que jamás había tenido antes.

El ojiambar escucho el ruido de varios autos sonando su claxon como protesta al zorro que había cruzado la calle corriendo sin fijarse. Ante esto el felino soltó una carcajada sin al menos tomarse la molesta de mirar hacia atrás y luego comenzó a correr, dejando en cuestión de segundos al canido exageradamente en desventaja.

Judy sumamente sorprendida por la inusual actitud de Nick reacciono subiendo a la patrulla nuevamente para seguirlos. La velocidad y agilidad del felino para escapar era increíble pero para la coneja resultaba más asombroso ver el esmero que ponía Nick en alcanzarlo, nunca lo había visto correr de esa forma. La persecución continuo por varias calles causando revuelto a su alrededor y haciéndole más difícil a Judy seguirles el paso, pero la palabra rendirse no estaba en su vocabulario.

-Al jefe le encantará esto... -murmuró angustiada al ver como un pobre puesto de frutas por poco era destruido en medio del caos y varias personas gritaban asustadas.

Oh si, así terminaban siempre resolviendo sus casos y aunque no era muy bien visto siempre atrapaban al malo, solo que usualmente ambos viajaban juntos y no separados.

Nick por su parte no se detenía ni disminuía el paso, su hocico estaba fruncido de forma amenazante consiguiendo exhibir sus filosos colmillos y parecía que en cualquier momento utilizaría sus cuatro patas para aumentar la velocidad.

Una punzada de preocupación sobrecogió el corazón de Judy, el zorro se veía completamente fuera de control, era como si estuviera a punto de volverse… salvaje.

Entendía que el caso podía ser algo muy importante pero aun con eso no comprendía su comportamiento. ¿Por qué tanta furia?

De pronto un fuerte dolor atravesó como estaca la cabeza de Nick y lo obligo bajar paulatinamente la velocidad hasta detenerse. Por impulso llevo sus manos a la cabeza sintiendo como sus garras se clavaban en su pelaje lastimándolo, ni siquiera había notado que las tenía excesivamente expuestas.

-¡NICK! –grito Judy alarmada deteniendo la patrulla para después bajar corriendo a toda velocidad hasta el zorro. ¡Al diablo con la persecución, necesitaba asegurarse de que él estuviera bien! -¡Nick, háblame! ¿Qué tienes? – pregunto angustiada sosteniendo su rostro descompuesto.

-Ese maldito… pareciera que lo hace a propósito –gruño el canido apretando aun las garras sobre su piel. Judy al notar que estaba lastimándose lo tomo de las muñecas obligándolo a detenerse.

¿Pero que le estaba ocurriendo? ¡Él no era así!

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, Hi, Nihao, Namaste!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo porque yo no estuve completamente conforme, empeñe un ovario y medio para acabarlo… jajajaja Nah, es broma.**

 **No saben lo contenta que estoy con sus Reviews, favoritos y seguidores. Me animaron muchísimo estos días cuando revisaba el correo y veía una notificación nueva. Vi que varios lectores del foro Ranma también se dieron una vuelta a la historia, ¡Gracias chicos!Son los mejores.**

 **Lamento la tremenda demora, tratare de actualizar más seguido.**

 **Sin más que añadir, contestare a sus bellísimos Reviews (Que como siempre digo: Son un gran motor para seguir actualizando):**

 **LagrimasSolitarias: ¡Oh, muchísimas gracias! Nos aves el gustazo que me da que sea de tu agrado el fic, si yo también me imagino que con esa personalidad cínica y astuta sería bastante atrevido con Judy jajaja, pero fanfiction es para poner todo aquello que esconde el cine infantil xD Disculpa la tardanza (Aunque no creo que la hayas sentido tanto pues me parece que acabas de descubrir el fic ¿No?) Nuevamente te agradezco por leer y comentar el fic, ojala te guste el capi 2 y nos leemos en el 3.**

 **Arleth Kawaii Love: ¡Amiga, viniste! Me encanto que te dieras una vuelta por aquí, gracias. También fue algo lindo saber que soy el primer fic de Zootopia que lees, hay varios muy interesantes, deberías dar una revisada ;) Me sonrojo cuando dices que soy tu fan, eres un encanto amiga. Pronto podrás responder a todas tus dudas, no te preocupes. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero que te guste el capi nuevo y espero puedas subir pronto tu segunda historia. Nos leemos aquí o en Gloriosos Pecados despues.**

 **ZURGAN: ¡Hey, Zur-Chan! Gracias también a ti por darte una vuelta a este fic aunque no sea de Ranma, espero subas pronto el siguiente capítulo de tu fic pues ansió ver como comunican el embarazo de Akane con toda la familia. ¿Por qué será que te suena a un RxA? Jajaja… ojala te guste el capítulo, gracias por leer y dejar tu huellita.**

 **Gigliola G: Gracias por decir todos esos halagos de mi escritura, es un alivio que pienses que capte bien sus personalidades y que sean de tu gusto las insinuaciones, quiero pedirte una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar. Trabajo, estudio y escribo… es un verdadero caos para mí que ni siquiera sé cómo logro hacerlo. Créeme, jamás me aburrirían tus comentarios. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer y comentar. Hasta la próxima.**

 **Solo dime yo: Pues habrá más de ese Nick salvaje muy pronto, el que digas que valió completamente leer la pena mi escrito no sabes cuánto me anima ¡Me haces feliz! Si Judy como buena "Hembra guerrera" es orgullosa y Nick como buen zorro "Cínico" es un lanzado de primera jajaja.** **Gracias por leer y dejar tu opinión, ayuda mucho.**

 **Gaul Galette des Rois: Lo sé, es realmente una dicha ver a tantos buenos escritores tomándose la molestia de compartirnos sus ideas para hacernos pasar estos momentos de agradable lectura, yo personalmente los admiro mucho. De hecho, si no hubiera sido por ellos yo jamás me habría animado a publicar este fic, porque si la película enamora con sus historias hechas tan cuidadosamente terminan de engancharte a esta linda pareja y su maravilloso mundo. Pronto prometo que sabrás el misterio, pero será todo a su tiempo. Te doy las gracias por animarte a leer y encima dejarme un comentario con tu opinión. Ojala te guste y nos leemos pronto.**

 **Armenthoc: Gracias amigo, tratare de hacer lo que me sugieres (Quizá no me sea fácil al principio pero prometo tomarlo en cuenta) Que bueno que le encuentres potencia, espero que no te desilusione y siga siendo así. Respondiendo a tu pregunta: Oh si, Nick tiene un lado salvaje y primitivo dentro de sí (Quedara un poco más notorio casi al final del capítulo ¿No?) Ahora solo falta saber ¿Por qué le está pasando esto y quien es ese chita/guepardo de ojos ámbar?... En fin, gracias por leer y dejarme tu huellita, me anima muchísimo saber que lo que escribo les agrada. Espero que siga gustándote y nos leemos en el siguiente capi.**

 **FVSaotome Tendo: Otro buen lector conocido que me deja comentario, gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Cuando leí tu nombre me dio mucho gusto saber que estabas aquí, es algo realmente bonito. Ojala te parezca tan genial como esperabas que fuera esta actualización. Nos leemos muy pronto en el capítulo 3 de aquí o en el 11 de Gloriosos Pecados.**

 **Yallon123: ¿De verdad? Hay muchas gracias, espero que sigas pensando eso en este capítulo. Jajaja ¿Quién en fanfiction no sueña al menos una vez con ser escritora profesional? No sabes cuánto te agradezco que te tomaras el tiempo de leer mi fic y dejarme un comentario diciendo lo que piensas. Me llena de ánimos. Ojala te guste el segundo capítulo y nos leemos muy pronto en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Judy Everlarck: ¡Discúlpame, yo sé que tarde mucho en actualizar pero estuve realmente muy ocupada! Tratare de actualizar más seguido (Espero hacerlo cada 15 días, no lo sé) Te agradezco infinitamente el que comentaras, me anima mucho. Ojala te guste el capi 2 y nos leemos en el 3.**

 **Showwiie-23: Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer y dejarme un comentario sabiendo lo que piensas, me anima muchísimo pues creí que no le gustaría a nadie lo que escribí jajaja. Más adelante se verá cómo se conecta el summary, paciencia… ¡Que alegría que digas que están bien llevadas las personalidades! Yo francamente tenía mis dudas. Exacto por eso no hay que aceptar cosas regaladas de extraños (Y menos si son de ancianos místicos con procedencia asiática jajaja) Como vez aquí use otros términos como "Hembra", "Macho", "Hocico", etc… y siendo bastante raro pero como me comentaste, son animales y también supongo que está bien :/ Espero que sea de tu agrado el capítulo y nos leemos a la próxima.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco Review?**

 **¡Adiós, Good Bye, Sayonara… Alvida!**


	3. Estúpidos celos

**Zootopia no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **Capítulo 3**

Judy sentía en su interior una ola de calor envolverla súbitamente al ver que aquella extraña metamorfosis en su mejor amigo no se desvanecía. Jamas lo había visto actuar de esa forma y francamente mas que asustada estaba preocupada por lo que estaba pasando.

El mundo se había desvanecido para ella, casi podía jurar que estaba en medio de una horrible pesadilla de la cual solo quería despertar.

-¡Nick, por favor mírame y contesta! ¿Te encuentras bien? -insistió desesperada, sacudiendo la cabeza del cánido para devolverlo a la realidad e ignorando al grupo de animales que comenzaban a reunirse a su alrededor para observar la escena desde una distancia prudente.

El zorro con una expresión de furia la miro bruscamente al sentir aquello logrando que los animales espectadores retrocedieron asustados, temiendo que estuviera a punto de atacarla en cualquier momento.

La coneja grisácea por su parte lo miro sorprendida pero ni aun así se movió de su lugar, desde aquel error que había cometido en el pasado no había vuelto a dudar de el, era su mejor amigo así que el miedo no era algo que podría dominarle. Habían pasado por tanto que confiaba en que no la dañaría ni en el peor de sus estados.

-Nick, quiero que mires a mis ojos fijamente... -susurro tratando de que su voz sonara tranquila -Soy yo, Judy ¿Recuerdas? Tu mejor amiga, tu compañera -lentamente volvió a tomar su rostro y poniéndose de puntillas intento acercarse lo mas posible a el.

Ambas miradas se mezclaron hasta que después de unos segundos las obscurecidas esmeraldas de Nick dejaron de transmitir odio y sus ánimos cambiaron radicalmente. Era algo increíble, casi mágico lo que pasaba cada vez que se perdía en sus preciosos ojos amatista, la coneja le transmitía infinidad de sentimientos que jamas creyó tener la capacidad de poseer... y uno de ellos era la paz y tranquilidad.

De pronto ya no entendía muy bien que era lo que estaba ocurriendo ¿Realmente había sido el quien había corrido tantas calles detrás de aquel desconocido? Todo parecía ahora tan lejano.

Sin darse cuenta dibujo una sonrisa al ver el bello rostro de Judy, se veía tan preocupada por el que lograba acelerar su corazon a una velocidad insospechable. No podía negar que sentirse importante para ella lo llenaba de alegría.

Sin embargo, esa alegría le duro poco al escuchar el ruido de varias sirenas acercándose rápidamente para después acabar rodeándolos un sin fin de patrullas. De ellas salieron sus compañeros apuntándole a la pareja con un arma que disparaba dardos tranquilizantes.

-¡Hoops, Wilde! ¿Pueden explicarme que demonios esta pasando aquí? -pregunto Bogo imitando a los demás.

Judy nerviosa abrió la boca intentando buscar alguna respuesta a la situación pero Nick se le adelanto.

-¡De acuerdo,lo admito: Esto fue mi culpa! -grito el zorro levantando los brazo al cielo en símbolo de rendición -Me descontrole un poco, yo me haré responsable de todo, Judy no tuvo nada que ver.

Bogo hizo una señal y después guardo su arma, todos lo imitaron.

-¿Aun cuando eso pueda costarte tu placa?

Nick bajo la mirada al suelo unos segundos y después asintió.

-¿Que? ¡No Nick! -grito asustada la pequeña conejita - ¡Jefe, no sea tan duro por favor esto solo fue un pequeño error!

-¿Ah si? ¡Dile eso a las comadrejas que casi perdieron su puesto de frutas Hoops!

-Nick y yo nos encargaremos de acatar el castigo que usted decida pero...

-No zanahorias, soy yo el responsable y seré yo quien sea castigado-la interrumpió Nick señalándose a si mismo -No te metas en mis problemas.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Tus problemas? -exclamo mirándolo ofendida -¡Este también es mi problema!

-Yo cause este disturbio -insistió abriendo exageradamente los ojos, esperando que ella entendiera la señal y se callara. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que no quería meterla en mas líos?

-Y yo te ayude a causarlos -respondió ella cruzándose de brazos mientras levantaba el mentón con superioridad, no permitiría que se adjudicara toda la culpa.

-¡No es verdad!

-¿Quieres que te recuerde quien iba manejando detrás de ti?

Nick frunció el ceño irritado e intento responder pero fue interrumpido por las risas de sus compañeros. Confundidos el zorro y la coneja miraron a los demás oficiales intentando entender el por que de su acción.

-¿Que es tan gracioso? -pregunto finalmente Nick al pasar de los segundos, sintiéndose molesto al ver que las risas no se detenían.

-Ustedes dos, son una pareja tan adorable -grito Mc Cuerno burlescamente, despertando aun mas risas en los demás y causando que las orejas de Nick y Judy cayeran avergonzadas.

-¡Basta ya, esto no es gracioso! -grito Bogo recuperando la compostura.

-¿No lo es? -se escucho murmurar a uno de los oficiales.

-¡NO! -Todos callaron al momento asustados con el temperamento del búfalo cafre - Nicholas Wilde, Judy Hoops... Por haber causado otro de sus usuales disturbios públicos y ahora sin ningún motivo aparente, su castigo sera... -ambos mencionados hicieron una mueca de dolor esperando que les exigiera su renuncia en el departamento de policías -Tres días en trabajo de escritorio -concluyo sonriendo burlesco al ver el rostro desencajado de la pareja.

-¡Espere! -grito Judy corriendo al transporte de su jefe una vez que este tomo asiento frente al volante -¿Que no había dicho que...?

-Pretendo castigarlos pero no perderé a dos de mis mejores policías por esto Hoops. Ahora regresen a la estación inmediatamente, tienen muchas hojas que foliar, perforar y clasificar... pondré a alguien cubriéndolos.

Judy asintió retrocediendo un par de pasos para permitirle marcharse. Una a una las patrullas se fueron dejando solos de nuevo a la coneja y el zorro aun rodeados de varios espectadores.

-Bueno Zanahorias, parece que volvimos a salvarnos ¿No es genial? -dijo Nick llegando a su lado y rompiendo con el incomodo ambiente en el que estaban.

-¿Estas bien Nick?

-Si no hay problema... Unos cuantos días rodeado de montones de cajas y hojas empolvadas no pueden contra mi.

-Sabes perfectamente que no me refiero a eso -lo miro molesta por su actitud tan despreocupada ante lo ocurrido con anterioridad.

-Ah eso, estoy bien -sacudió una mano frente a su rostro como si espantara una mosca, como si se trátese de un asunto sin importancia.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Nick no soy una tonta, dime que te pasa!

-Me enfurecí y me salí de mis casillas pero ya estoy bien ¿Que mas puedo decirte?

-Pero...

-No pasa nada Zanahorias, te lo juro. Tu eres quien mas me conoce pero eso no significa que sepas absolutamente todo de mi... Aun tengo actitudes que no dejo salir demasiado -La interrumpió de forma convincente antes de que comenzara a protestar. La verdad era que jamas había hecho algo semejante, el mismo estaba asombrado de su actitud y sus sentimientos por aquel desconocido pero lo que menos necesitaba era preocupar a su amiga. Ella no tenia por que afligirse con lo que seguramente eran solo tonterías.

Judy lo miro escéptica por unos segundos pero finalmente soltó un pesado suspiro y asintió, terminando de aceptar lo que el decía. Tal vez tenia razón, incluso el no conocía todas las facetas de ella así que tenia mucha lógica su explicación.

-Aclarado esto ¿Nos vamos? No tengo ganas de volver a escucharle otro de sus hermosos reclamos al jefe -dijo el comenzando a caminar hasta la patrulla seguido de ella.

Una vez en sus lugares la coneja sin previo aviso tomo la cabeza del cánido y comenzó a revisarla. Nick sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba repentinamente al percibir cada caricia que hacia su compañera para verificar el estado de sus heridas, era tan suave y tan delicada que lo estremecía.

-Bueno, felicidades torpe zorro... vivirás -bromeo ella intentando calmar su preocupación al ver las marcas. Afortunadamente no eran tan graves ni necesitaban de alguna curación pero seguían siendo heridas en el cuerpo de Nick, algo que no toleraba saber que poseía.

El no pudo responder a su comentario, simplemente se acomodo en su asiento para mirar por la ventanilla mientras ella comenzaba a manejar. Ese tacto, aun sentía ese tacto sobre su piel... quemandolo dulcemente.

-Ehhm... Ya es la hora de la comida ¿Tienes hambre pareja? -comenzó a decir el, tratando de olvidarse de esas pequeñas manos recorriendo su rostro y hurgando amorosamente entre su pelaje.

Judy por su parte al escuchar aquello lo miro con una expresión de sorpresa causando una risa divertida que no se hizo esperar en Nick.

-Me encantas cuando haces eso -admitió el en voz alta.

-¿Cuando hago que? -pregunto la coneja grisácea un poco incomoda.

-Eso, ponerte así... Me encantas -respondió Nick sin poder controlar su lengua.

-¡No empieces, zorro descarado! -exclamo Judy con fingida molestia, intentando con todas sus fuerzas ignorar los fuertes latidos de su corazon. ¿Por que tenia que ser tan cínico? Siempre conseguía avergonzarla con esos comentarios.

Nick soltó otra carcajada pero decidió no decir nada mas el resto del camino.

Cuando llegaron a la estación Garranza los recibió con un animado saludo acompañado de indiscretas risas traviesas, Judy trato de ignorarlo un poco incomoda mientras Nick sonreía tomándolo con gracia.

-¡Hey, miren todos la linda pareja ya llego!

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... Se lo tenían muy escondido ¿Verdad?

-No pensé que te gustaran tan pequeñas Nick.

-Te creía mas tranquila Judy.

La conejita se sonrojo furiosamente ante los gritos de sus compañeros mientras que Nick soltaba una carcajada.

-¡Ya dejen de hacer escándalo amigos!-uno de sus brazos rodeo la cintura de Judy para atraerla a su cuerpo -Ya todos lo saben, así que superenlo y aléjense de mi chica -añadió sin dejar de caminar a lo largo del pasillo que los llevaría hasta la habitación de los expedientes que les correspondía.

Varios rieron ante aquel comentario y regresaron a trabajar, otros sin embargo continuaron burlándose al ver que Judy estaba mas nerviosa que antes con la cercanía del cánido.

Fue solo hasta que cerraron la puerta tras de si que la hembra se permitió relajarse. No era la primera vez que sus compañeros se burlaban de su relación, ella bien sabia que era solo para intentar avergonzarlos pues un noviazgo entre dos especies tan diferentes no era bien vista en la sociedad... Sin embargo había sido precisamente de aquella forma en la que la idea de Nick como pareja se le había venido a la mente por primera vez.

-Ya no soporto que nos hagan eso Nick -confeso Judy agitando el pelaje de su cabeza.

-¿Tan mal prospecto soy para ti, primor?

La linda coneja lo miro directamente y se dio cuenta de la sorna que chispeaba en sus ojos. Si tan solo fueran consciente de que era todo lo contrario, para ella solo existía el como un buen prospecto, no había un solo macho en Zotopia que despertara la mitad de sentimientos que tenia con el.

-Te diviertes como loco con esto ¿Verdad?

-Para ser sincero: si, lo reconozco -contesto el zorro haciendo gala de su mejor sonrisa ladeada -Me fascina ver tu cara sonrojada.

-¡Yo no me sonroje! -exclamo Judy fingiendo nuevamente estar molesta.

-Si tu lo dices - murmuro suavemente mientras acariciaba su mejilla con dulzura. Ella se puso rígida ante la acción -Y ahora... ¿Que se supone que tenemos que hacer? -pregunto alejándose y observando el montón de cajas llenas de hojas en carpetas color paja.

Judy tardo unos segundos en notar que ya no estaba a su lado y al escuchar lo que decía dibujo una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

-Querrás decir: que TIENES que hacer -respondió la hembra consiguiendo que el la mirara rápidamente -Te recuerdo que prometiste ser mi esclavo por dos semanas, así que hoy comenzaras a pagarme -explico apenas reprimiendo la risa que le causaba ver como la frustración se arrastraba al rostro de su compañero.

-Pero...

-Aprende a cumplir lo que prometes -lo interrumpió antes de caminar a una de las sillas que se encontraba cerca para tomar asiento. Ella no era una persona ociosa que se deshiciera de sus responsabilidades pero sabia que si no le cobraba ahora lo dejaría pasar y lo olvidaría, ademas todavía no conseguía dormir bien y se moría de sueño.

De mala gana Nick se arremango su camiseta azul marino y comenzó a trabajar, farfullando de vez en cuando quejas sobre los conejos y su falta de solidaridad. A pesar de eso, Judy lo ignoro y simplemente se limito a verlo trabajar, disfrutando de como levantaba las cajas y apretaba los papeles con sus fuertes y hermosas patas. Le gustaban mucho sus brazos y sus patas, eran demasiado grandes a comparación de las propias y siempre la dejaban sin aliento cada que notaba el poder que había en ellas.

Rápidamente recordó como se sentía ser tocada por el, había tenido la oportunidad en mas de una ocasión pero ninguna había durado lo suficiente.

Nick por su parte era consiente de las miradas de la coneja grisácea sobre el pero le gustaba sentirse observado por ella, su ego crecía como nunca y su corazon latía con fuerza, mismas razones por las cuales había decidido fingir no darse cuenta.

¿Que le había echo Judy para tenerlo así? ¿Confiar en el?, ¿Encaminarlo a una mejor vida?, ¿Aceptarlo tal y como era o compartir todos sus secretos con el?... Sin duda todo aquello había ganado poco a poco su corazon, ¿Pero como diablos esa adorable coneja se las había ingeniado para ganarse también su cuerpo?

Ninguna hembra antes había causado estragos en su calma y mucho menos en su cuerpo, en realidad el había sido un macho muy quieto en el aspecto amoroso y sexual, aun que pareciera lo contrario.

Todavía recordaba la primera vez que había deseado a Judy como hembra. El suceso ocurrió una noche, durante la fiesta de cumpleaños del jefe Bogo. Todos decidieron asistir a un club nocturno para celebrar y varios habían bebido, incluidos ellos.

La siempre responsable Judy Hoops había bebido alcohol por primera vez en su vida y el aprovechándose de eso la invito a bailar, esperando ver alguna ridícula escena de ella con la que pudiera burlarse al día siguiente. Sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa al sentir como Judy se movía provocativamente muy cerca de su cuerpo, tan cerca que cuando menos se dio cuenta dentro de su pantalón ya había una enorme erección a causa de sus roces.

Nervioso apenas y podía reprimir los gemidos de placer que le causaba el rapo de ella contra con su miembro, mismo que comenzaba a sentirse adolorido.

Para su fortuna la hembra dejo de bailar unos minutos después y le pidió que la llevara a casa pues no se sentía muy bien. El rápidamente acepto y se despidió de todos agradeciendo que las luces de aquel lugar se prendieran y apagaran, único impedimento para que todos notaran su terrible excitación.

Después de subirla a su departamento y dejarla sobre su cama se había marchado.

Aun con los terribles deseos que tenia de besarla en los labios hasta dejarle en claro lo que había causado en el, simplemente se marcho.

Para su pesar sabia que Judy estaba ebria y no había planeado seducirlo, simplemente seguía siendo una coneja pueblerina que a causa de las copas intentaba imitar el baile de las otras hembras, las cuales bailaban cerca de ellos. Lo que no sabia la coneja es que aquel baile solo era entre parejas o animales que buscaban llegar a otra cosa.

Si lo hubiese hecho de forma consiente probablemente el le habría hecho el amor toda la noche, pero no era el caso así que cuando Nick llego a la seguridad su propio hogar intento desesperadamente calmarse por varios minutos pero finalmente al verse vencido por esas ardientes sensaciones que aun rondaban su cuerpo termino recurriendo a utilizar su mano.

En un principio se había sentido como un idiota mientras comenzaba a tocarse con movimientos suaves y tímidos, inseguro de estar haciendo lo correcto, luego se permitió cerrar los ojos imaginando a Judy debajo de el completamente desnuda, mordiendo sus labios con fuerza para evitar gemir por el inmenso placer que le daba. Fue en ese momento que se olvido de la moral y comenzó a incrementar el ritmo, buscando calmar ese dolor que sentía en su entrepierna hasta que finalmente termino expulsando un fuerte gemido cuando llego al clímax.

Y pensar que aquella ocasión seria solo la primera de tantas sesiones en su baño...

¿Acaso estaba enfermo? Judy era la única que había logrado causarle todo aquello pero no entendía como ¡Ella era una coneja y el un zorro! Eran especies diferentes y eso estaba terriblemente mal ¿Cierto? Eso sin contar con que eran amigos, ¿Que pensaría ella de saber lo que hacia? Probablemente lo odiaría por el resto de sus días.

Frustrado por saber que no podía tenerla se había arriesgado varias noches después a ir de nuevo a ese club nocturno, esta vez solo y con el único propósito de sacársela de la mente. Ayudándose de su encanto natural había conseguido bailar con una linda zorrita de la misma forma que lo había hecho con Judy pero para su sorpresa solo había conseguido sentirse incomodo.

¿A que grado de desesperación había llegado como para hacer aquella estupidez? El no era la clase de machos que se acostaban con desconocidas solo por saciar sus necesidades, el quería mucho mas que una noche o dos, el quería una vida al lado la persona con la que estuviera... ¿Y quien era esa persona? Judy, el quería a Judy... Dentro de su cama y dentro de su vida.

¿Pero como? ¿Como tenerla si desde un principio su misma especie estaba en contra? Aun así, su corazon solo estaba nervioso con ella, su cuerpo solo reaccionaba con ella, sin importar cuantas veces había intentado ver de la misma forma a otras hembras, nada servia.

Y por fin, resignado a su suerte dejo de importarle ir contra la corriente.

Le encantaba esa sensualidad nata que poseía sin darse cuenta, su inocencia y determinación. Le encantaba todo lo que era ella.

Nervioso la miro tragando saliva pesadamente, maldiciendo su falta de control e implorando que la coneja no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pensando con anterioridad, pero para su fortuna ahora se encontraba profundamente dormida.

Una sutil sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Nick, se veía tan frágil.

-¿Frágil? ¡Ja, si como no! -se dijo a si mismo riendo. Judy era el animal mas fuerte que jamas había conocido.

Tratando de concentrarse en su trabajo continuo clasificando cada carpeta. No sabia por que su linda zanahorias estaba tan cansada últimamente pero ya se encargaría de sacárselo después.

.

Judy sintió como alguien le acariciaba las piernas lentamente desde los tobillos hasta los muslos. Emitiendo un voluptuoso suspiro ante el cálido contacto finalmente abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose con el rostro de Nick demasiado cerca al suyo.

-¿Que estas haciendo? -pregunto asustada al notar que este no detenía el movimiento de su mano.

-Me gustan tus piernas -susurro el con voz deseosa.

-Espera... No, no me toques... -dijo ella con voz temblorosa, intentando apartar sus manos de su cuerpo.

-¿Por que no? Tu me deseas Judy, se que me deseas -contesto Nick al tiempo que tomaba la pequeña mano de ella para colocarla entre sus piernas, haciéndola consiente del endurecido bulto que se encontraba dentro de su pantalón -Yo también te deseo.

La conejita sintiendo una extraña mezcla entre vergüenza y orgullo se permitió acariciar el miembro del zorro sobre el la tela, haciéndolo soltar varios gruñidos de placer.

De un momento a otro Nick la levanto en sus brazos y la llevo a la mesa para después ponerla encima de esta, no sin antes haber tirado bruscamente todo lo que se encontraba ahí. Los papeles y demás objetos hacían todavía ruido en el suelo cuando los colmillos del macho perforaron sus labios en un primitivo beso que logro sacarle un quejido de dolor.

Enfermo dolor mezclado con placer por sentir el sabor de su propia sangre...

Judy abrió los ojos al sentir como alguien movía su hombro, rápidamente se encontró con el rostro de Nick que la miraba sumamente confundido. Y no era para menos, le temblaba todo el cuerpo y en la cabeza aun le rondaban algunas de las escenas eróticas de lo que hubiera podido ocurrir después por lo que continuaba un tanto perdida de la realidad.

-¿Te sientes bien Zanahorias?

-Ehm... Si, estoy bien -respondió nerviosa, sintiéndose culpable por estar fantaseando sobre la clase de amante que en realidad seria Nick. Su vida ya era lo suficientemente complicada soñando todas las noches aquello como para ahora soñarlo también de día.

Tenia que concentrarse en metas tangibles que pudieran hacerse realidad, como por ejemplo el caso de Mickye Stone... No en fantasear con historias que en realidad no estaban a su alcance. Desde luego que nada de eso estaba inspirado en alguna experiencia real, a su edad aun no tenia relaciones sexuales y jamas había vivido algo tan apasionante con alguien.

Si Nick era en realidad la mitad de potente que en sus sueños, tendría graves problemas. Por su puesto que no tenia la intención de averiguarlo.

-¿Segura? -pregunto escéptico.

-Si, si... solo tuve... una pesadilla, muy fea.

Y era verdad, ¿O es que no era dolorosamente obvio para ella que no tenia nada de ardiente o seductora para causar algo en el?. Solo agradecía que su ropa interior no se hubiera mojado tanto.

El zorro ante su respuesta simplemente se encogió de hombros restandole importancia a la situación y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, luego la coloco frente a el tomándola de los hombros sintiéndose mas emocionado por demostrarle el avance que había tenido a lo largo de todo su turno.

-¿Y bien? ¿Satisfecha con los avances de su pobre esclavo? -pregunto Nick fingiendo una voz lastimera mientras Judy sumamente sorprendida recorría con la mirada el lugar una y otra vez. De todas las cajas que habían cuando llegaron únicamente faltaban escasas diez -Por tu expresión, me atrevo a decir que si -añadió después de unos segundos. Regocijándose internamente ante la reacción de Judy.

-Buen trabajo compañero -admitió sonriendole feliz. Olvidándose de su anterior tormento.

-Nah, no es nada -se encogió de hombros -Pero si quieres puedes invitarme algo de tomar, digo, por el esfuerzo -añadió sonriendo mientras ella lo miraba arqueando una ceja.

-De acuerdo, supongo que lo mereces -acepto palmeando su hombro -Vamos entonces -dicho esto abrió la puerta para irse, sin embargo antes de conseguir salir se escucho el ruido de un móvil comenzando a sonar con una rítmica tonadita.

Ambos se detuvieron y el zorro tranquilamente saco del bolsillo de su pantalón el aparato para poder ver el numero. La alegría no tardo en iluminar su rostro al ver de quien se trataba mientras Judy lo observaba teniendo un mal presentimiento.

Ajeno a esto Nick contesto rápidamente llevando el móvil a su oreja.

-¡Hola Stacy! ¿Como estas? -hubo un pequeño silencio que duro únicamente lo necesario para que la hembra que se encontraba al otro lado de la linea respondiera -No, no se me ha olvidado, iré a verte mañana a las ocho -continuo el cánido recargándose en la pared para estar mas cómodo -Claro, ahí nos vemos lindura...

Al oír eso ultimo el cuerpo de Judy se tenso, ¡¿Lindura?! ¿Acaso la había llamado lindura? ¡Si que era un descarado! ¿Como se atrevía a llamar a esa desconocida así delante de ella?... Claro que en realidad el no estaba haciendo nada malo, ellos dos no eran pareja y los coqueteos eran solo bromas ¿O no? Así que no tenia por que enojarse con su AMIGO ¿Pero entonces por que le disgustaba tanto escucharlo hablar así con otra persona?

Tratando de tranquilizarse la conejita avanzo varios metros para posteriormente sentarse en el umbral de la puerta que daba a la salida del estacionamiento. Prefería esperarlo ahí a tener que escuchar esa conversación con la que seguramente era la dichosa amiga del regalo.

Sin embargo, el sonido de sus risas a lo lejos no le ayuda en nada.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Tenia que ignorarlo! ¿Pero como?... Jamas lo admitiría en voz alta, pero en su interior estaba hirviendo de celos. Era algo ridículo pero lo quería solo para ella. Quería saberse la única merecedora de sus halagos, sus sonrisas traviesas y sus miradas brillantes.

Vaya sueño mas tonto el suyo, una coneja y un zorro jamas podrían tener una relación duradera ¿O si?, jamas podrían formar una familia pues anatomicamente era imposible que dos especies tan diferentes tuvieran crías. Algo entre ellos era completamente imposible.

Imposible... Una palabra que jamas había entrado en su vocabulario ni aplicaba con ella, una palabra sin sentido... Hasta que se enamoro de Niholas Wilde

Imposible...

-¿Sigues en este mundo, Zanahorias? –pregunto Nick riendo al verla demasiado pensativa mientras movía su mano de izquierda a derecha frente al rostro de ella. Las extrañas muecas que hacia Judy se esfumaron y un fuerte sonrojo inundo su rostro.

-¿Que?... ¡Ah, si! ¡Aquí estoy! ¿Me hablabas? -se apresuro a decir la coneja, sabiendo que su molestia se había exteriorizado de mas y el zorro se había dado cuenta de eso. "Bravo Judy, bravo" sonó una voz en su cabeza burlándose de su propia desdicha.

¡Ni siquiera había notado cuando colgó!

-Si, te decía que si no te gustaría acompañarme al cumpleaños de mi amiga -respondió el conteniendo las enormes ganas que tenia de brincar como un cachorro en la mañana de navidad. ¡Adoraba verla celosa!

-No gracias.

La respuesta había sido tajante, casi grosera. Nick tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no soltar una carcajada.

-¿Por que no?

-Escuche que es mañana en la noche y te recuerdo que al día siguiente trabajamos.

-¿Y que? Yo puedo con eso, ¿Tu no? Te creí mas fuerte.

Oh si, ahí estaba el nuevamente recurriendo a una de sus mas viejas tácticas, picandole el orgullo a su compañera para obtener una afirmativa.

-¡Claro que puedo es solo que no quiero! -exclamo ella ofendida.

-Si como no, eres mala mintiendo rabo de algodón.

-¡No me llames así!

-¿Acaso dije algo que fuera mentira?

-¡Mi rabo no es de algodón!

-¿De verdad? ¡Oh lo lamento! Es solo que yo lo veo así de suave pero no he tenido la oportunidad de tocarlo, ¿Te parece si lo hago ahora?

Judy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras se sonrojaba al máximo, de inmediato una imagen de ella sentada sobre su regazo mientras el acariciaba su rabo le llego a la mente. Nerviosa desvió la mirada sin poder responder, buscando desesperadamente sacar esa pervertida imagen de ambos que taladraba en su cabeza.

\- Anda Zanahorias, acompáñame... ella te va a caer bien, es una persona maravillosa -insistió Nick al ver que no hablaría, tratando de regresar al tema anterior.

Derretir la frialdad de Judy siempre era un placer al que no podía resistirse pero en esa ocasión no había tenido intenciones de avergonzarla pues realmente quería que lo acompañara.

El par de mamíferos se vio envuelto por un por un incomodo silencio que duro poco mas de un minuto, tiempo que Judy aprovecho para considerar la propuesta mas a fondo. Una idea comenzaba a germinar en su cabeza y no pretendía ignorarla a pesar de saber que podía ser algo demasiado tonto.

Quería ver a esa dichosa amiga, sentía la necesidad de conocerla para saber quien llamaba tanto la atención de Nick, ¿Seria mas bonita que ella? ¿Mas simpática? ¿Mas femenina? Ella era femenina, a pesar de las claras diferencias entre los vestidos volantes que usaban la mayoría de las hembras y sus pantalones de mezclilla.

¿Como se vestiría esa dichosa amiga?, recordó su nombre: "Stacy", era un nombre suave y femenino que le hacia juego perfectamente a una zorrita de sedoso pelaje naranja usando uno de esos vestido veraniegos con estampado de diminutas flores que estaban de moda pensó Judy con un suspiro mudo. La clase de mujeres que todos los machos admiraban, incluido Nick.

Era imposible superar aquello...

Una punzada de molestia arremetió contra su pecho.

¿Imposible? ¡No!, podía ser imposible ser la novia de Nick pero ser mas bonita que Stacy era algo que si podía lograr. En ese caso solo tenia que recordar que imposible requería un poco mas de esfuerzo, ademas... en Zootopia todos podían ser lo que quisieran.

-Tu ganas torpe zorro... ¿A que hora pasarías por mi? -pregunto despertando una sonrisa de asentimiento en su compañero.

-A las siete.

-De acuerdo -Acepto ella inmediatamente, sabiendo que ese era tiempo suficiente para que llegara a su casa y se arreglara a consciencia después de que terminara el turno.

Sin verdaderas razones justificadas su orgullo estaba herido ante las suposiciones de su mente y bueno, si esa clase de hembras eran las que le gustaban al zorro entonces tendría que demostrarle que ella podía ser mucho mejor.

El zorro por su parte, ignorante de todo esto simplemente sonrio complacido de su respuesta. Salir con Judy era algo que siempre le emocionaba como si fuera la primera vez.

-Entonces... nos vemos mañana Nick -sonrio Judy levantándose de su lugar para caminar hasta su auto, siendo seguida por el.

-¿No se supone que íbamos a beber algo?

-Eso era antes de saber que mañana tendré que desvelarme -respondió abriendo la puerta para después tomar asiento frente al volante.

-¿Al menos podrías despedirte de mi como se debe? -pregunto el con voz divertida mientras se inclinaba al vidrio de su ventanilla con una sonrisa.

La conejita grisácea lo miro sintiendo su corazon latir acelerado ante la imagen y sin pensarlo bajo el vidrio para después tomar con sus manos el rostro del macho y darle un sutil beso en la mejilla.

Cuando termino con el contacto encendió el motor y sin decir palabra alguna se fue, no sin antes regalarle una tímida sonrisa al cánido, quien únicamente reacciono separándose lo necesario para dejar que se marchara.

Sintiéndose estúpidamente feliz e ilusionado... ignorando dos pares de ojos ocultos a lo lejos que observaban la escena con odio.

-¿Puedo atacarlo ahora? -pregunto uno de ellos sin apartar su mirada del zorro mientras movía sus afiladas garras de forma amenazante.

-No, déjalo -sonó una voz mas grave a su lado

-¿Estas loco? ¡Lo tenemos, no podemos desperdiciar esta oportunidad!

-Por una vez en tu vida, usa el cerebro y no solo la velocidad -respondió tranquilamente siguiendo desde su escondite el camino del automóvil rojo que conducía el zorro hasta que se perdió a lo lejos -Recuerda lo que realmente buscamos de el -añadió apretando sus puños con fuerza.

Hacia tantos años que no veía a Nicholas Wilde y por lo que veía estaba demasiado cómodo con su nueva vida. Tal vez era momento de recordare los viejos tiempos...

.

Judy entro a su departamento aun pudiendo sentir el palpitar de su inquieto corazon en el pecho. Necesito de varios minutos para asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido en su día: La respuesta que le había dado Nick sobre su extraño comportamiento no le era del todo convincente, el caso de las cabras y el aquel extraño que había alterado tanto a su compañero le carcomía la cabeza, pero sobre todo su propia manera de actuar ante la llamada de Stacy.

¿De donde había sacado la idea de competir con la amiga de Nick? Era una verdadera locura pero no podía ni quería echar marcha atrás.

-Lo hecho, hecho esta -se dijo a si misma convenciéndose de que todo saldría bien. Solo se demostraría a si misma que podía ser mejor que Stacy, luego se retiraría amablemente.

Seria sencillo.

De pronto recordó que no tenia nada que ponerse, ni un solo vestido, una falda o algo semejante que pudiera usar. ¿Y ahora que haría? Saliendo de su trabajo no tendría el tiempo suficiente de ir a comprar uno, de hecho, aun que lo tuviera lo mas probable es que no sabría cual escoger.

-Piensa Judy, piensa -caminaba de un lado a otro, intentando pesar en alguien que pudiera ayudarla. ¿Amigas? ¿Conocidas? ¿Vecinas? ¿Quien?

Y entonces recordó a alguien.

Sus largas orejas cayeron de golpe a sus hombros ante la sola consideración de aquella idea que surcaba su mente. Haciendo acopio de todo el valor que poseía saco su móvil y comenzó a marcar un numero... ¿Realmente lo haría? Recelosa miro el aparato largos segundos mas hasta que su dedo pulso el botón para marcar.

Un tono, dos, tres y antes de que sonara el cuarto apareció en la pantalla la imagen de una linda oveja negra con el cuerpo completamente recubierto de una bien cuidada lana color negro.

-¿Judy? -pregunto sorprendida, abriendo desmesuradamente sus bellos ojos color azulados.

-Hola, Sharla...

-Creí que no querías hablar conmigo después de...

-¡Si, esta bien! ¡Lo recuerdo! ¡Lo recuerdo! -la interrumpió al recordar aquel terrible incidente ocurrido hace un par de meses atrás, cuando por casualidad se la había encontrado en el centro comercial.

Todo había empezado bien, Sharla había comenzado a vivir en un departamento de zootopia gracias a su nuevo trabajo como astronauta, se notaba muy feliz de haber conseguido realizar su sueño de niña y alegaba que todo se lo debía al ejemplo que le había dado ella.

La platica continuo varios minutos mas hasta que Nick apareció arruinando todo. Sharla comenzó a lanzare miradas extrañas cada que el zorro la abrazaba o decía alguna de sus bromas, y cuando finalmente las dejo solas de nuevo la oveja se había atrevido a preguntar si eran novios o tenían alguna especie de relación por lo que Judy alarmada se apresuro a negar rotundamente la posibilidad de ello.

Incluso para ser mas convincente había sacado a relucir la clara diferencia de especies, sonando sin desearlo como la mayoría de los animales prejuiciosos de la ciudad cosa que termino ofendiendo a Sharla por que para su desgracia, esta resultaba estar casada con un tigre de bengala.

Judy maldijo la torpeza que la había perseguido desde que nacio e intento arreglarlo pero solo consiguió que la oveja sintiéndose herida dijera unas palabras que aun estaban grabadas dolorosamente en sus recuerdos: "Pense que eras diferente, pero veo que eres igual a todos... Si, somos de especies diferentes pero eso no significa nada... ¿Sabes que es lo único que importa? Que nos amamos... Y tu no me engañas, a ti te gusta ese Zorro ¿Por que no puedes tener el valor de admitirlo?..."

Después de eso se había marchado sin esperar respuesta. Dejándola paralizada. ¡Por que si, era verdad! Tenia el valor de pelear contra alguien diez veces su tamaño pero no tenia el valor de arriesgarse a intentar algo con Nick.

-Cariño, ¿Estas bien? -pregunto dulcemente Sharla.

Judy tardo unos minutos meditando exactamente que decirle, le agradecía infinitamente el que fuera amable con ella después de todo lo ocurrido ese día pero ella realmente necesitaba arreglar las cosas.

-No... Sharla discúlpame por lo que dije, yo...

-Esta bien, ya no importa - le sonrio alegre -¿Que te parece si nos vemos mañana para conversar? Tendré un viaje en tres días y me gustaría verte antes de irme.

Judy sonrio sintiéndose feliz por la oportunidad que tenia de arreglar las cosas con su amiga de la infancia. Sin embargo, recordó su cita con Nick.

-Ah, no... Si quisiera pero no podre, por que estaré ocupada... Yo...

-¿Tiene que ver con tu amigo el zorro? -pregunto con picardia la oveja. Judy permaneció en silencio dándole la razón -Así que por fin saldrás con el, me alegra que se den la oportunidad.

-¡No espera, no es eso! -exclamo alterada -Si saldré con el pero no estaremos solos -murmuro sintiéndose mas incomoda a cada momento.

-¿A que te refieres? -cuestiono confundida.

Judy soltó un pesado suspiro para después comenzar con su relato. Por primera vez trataría de abrir su corazon con alguien, ¿Y quien mejor que Sharla, que entendía lo que era sentir todo aquello por alguien completamente diferente? Necesitaba su ayuda, necesitaba un concejo.

-Judy, ¿Crees que Nick es realmente tan superficial?

-No lo se, todo lo que me esta pasando me tiene confusa.

-Linda, no hay por que estar confundida. Tu eres leal, sincera y fuerte. Desde que te conozco siempre te haz tomado la justicia como algo muy enserio, demasiado enserio. Ya es hora de que te diviertas un poco, y se que quieres divertirte con el -la coneja se sonrojo y abrió la boca intentando alegar algo, pero la oveja continuo hablando sin permitírselo -Por favor, si el te importa aun que sea un poco dale una oportunidad. Si no funciona al menos lo habrán intentado.

-Es imposible hacer eso sin que nos hagamos daño, somos amigos -Judy se paso una mano por la frente.

-Inténtalo -se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces ¿Crees poder ayudarme a conseguir un vestido?

-¡Claro que si! Es mas, dame tu dirección y deja la llave de tu departamento en la alfombra de la entrada antes de irte al trabajo, cuando regreses prometo haberte dejado algo que lo dejara literalmente con la boca abierta -respondió emocionada -No te arrepentirás -añadió guiñándole un ojo mientras le sonreía.

-Espero que no -murmuro Judy para si misma -Espero que no.

.

Judy regreso a su departamento casi corriendo después de su segundo día de castigo en el aburrido trabajo de oficina. Su día había comenzado como siempre, con el acostumbrado récord de Nick por llegar antes que ella, luego se habían enfrascado en los montones de hojas empolvadas que faltaban por terminar y cuando finalmente creyeron haber quedado libres el jefe Bogo había enviado mas.

Se estaba tomando muy enserio ese castigo, según el zorro pero para ella eso le resultaba muy sospechoso. Era como si lo que realmente deseara fuera tenerlos ocupados. Y vaya que funcionaba, apenas y habían tenido el tiempo suficiente de comer algo.

Nerviosa saco la llave que estaba debajo del tapete de zanahorias que se encontraba frente a su puerta, mismo que tenia escrita la frase "Bienvenidos" para después abrir la puerta y encontrarse con una caja blanca de considerable tamaño sobre la mesa.

¡Dios, había cumplido! ¡Sharla había estado ahí!

Emocionada cerro la puerta y corrió hasta el paquete para después abrirlo.

La sonrisa se borro de sus labios al sacar la prenda que este contenía y ver sus accesorios. Esperando que se tratase de una broma busco entre la caja alguna otra cosa encontrándose finalmente con una nota de su amiga, la cual simplemente tenia escrita la frase: "Confía en mi"

-Eso haré -se dijo decidida, cargando la caja para llevarla a su habitación. La ropa que Sharla había escogido no la consideraba su estilo pero estaba dispuesta a usarla para demostrarle a Nick y a ella misma que era mucho mejor que Stacy.

El tiempo paso y cuando la coneja grisácea termino de bañarse se dispuso a secarse el pelaje para después vestirse. Cuando termino se paro frente al espejo que tenia en su habitación y sonrio satisfecha al ver su imagen.

El vestido era de un bonito color violeta casi idéntico a sus ojos, sin mangas y con un escote bajo que se ajustaba sensualmente a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, la falda terminaba a unos centímetros por encima de las rodillas dejando ver sus largas y atractivas piernas que acababan en las incomodas zapatillas de tacón alto del mismo tono.

Dio unos pasos atrás para ver mejor el conjunto que cubría su cuerpo, decididamente se veía bien y lo mejor de todo: Se sentía muy bien. Era extraño, no estaba acostumbrada a usar esa clase de ropa pero tampoco era tan incomoda como esperaba.

Dio un ultimo toque a su maquillaje y abrió el delicado joyero que Nick le había regalado para sacar unos pequeños pendientes de oro.

Minutos después se escucharon unos toquidos en su puerta y Judy comenzó a caminar apresuradamente, sin embargo antes de poder llegar se detuvo ¡¿Que demonios estaba haciendo?! ¡Era una torpeza abrir tan rápido! ¡Seguro se daría cuenta de que estaba ansiosa por verlo! Mentalmente contó hasta llegar al numero diez, respiro profundamente y después abrió la puerta.

Nick que hasta ese entonces sonreía encantadoramente necesito de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no quedarse con la boca abierta al momento en que la vio. Judy se veía... preciosa.

-¡Zanahorias estas para caerse de espaldas! -dijo el sin poder evitar que la sonrisa se le borrara de su rostro mientras recorría con la mirada cada parte de su cuerpo, escudriñándola con ojos brillantes y obscuros. ¡Demonios! Ni siquiera sabia si estaba alucinando.

Ella sonrio tímidamente mientras sus mejillas se teñían de carmín ante el halago acompañado de tan indiscretas miradas, de alguna forma le parecía una victoria verlo en ese estado. Un poco orgullosa se pregunto si la tal Stacy lograba que Nick la mirara de esa forma.

Mientras tanto el zorro se regañaba mentalmente por no poder dejar de verla, tenia que reaccionar de ese trance en el que lo envolvía ver a su adorable coneja usando algo tan revelador. Con estos pensamientos le entrego un pequeño pero delicado arreglo que consistía en un manojo de "nubes" acompañadas de una rosa color coral a medio abrir y atada con un delicado listón de satén.

-¿Para mi? -pregunto sorprendida admirando aquellas diminutas florecitas blancas que rodeaban la rosa haciéndola ver todavía mas delicada.

-No... Es para la persona que esta detrás de ti, así que muévete preciosa -bromeo sacandole una risa a ella.

-¡Gracias Nick! -exclamo tomando el ramo feliz -Déjame las pongo en agua y enseguida nos vamos -dijo antes de dar la media vuelta para alejarse y caminar hasta la cocina mientras el zorro contemplaba con interés el contoneo de sus caderas y aquel esponjado rabo.

No cabía duda de que Judy era una sorpresa continua, siempre la había visto con su uniforme o su favorecedora pero cómoda ropa casual que mayormente consistía en pantalones de mezclilla y camisetas. Pero ahora alli estaba, con unos tacones de ocho centímetros y un vestido que le obligaba a imaginar lo que llevaba debajo.

Ella consiente de que había causado un impacto en el cánido sonreía en imaginar la sorpresa de la festejada cuando la viera, había puesto todo su empeño en verse bien y parecía haberlo logrado.

Puso el arreglo en un florero lleno de agua sobre mueble de la cocina y cuando termino se giro descubriendo que Nick estaba observándola fijamente, recargado en la pared con las patas delanteras en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro. ¡Como le fascinaba verlo en esa pose! Se veía tan atractivo.

-¿Tienes sed? ¿Quieres un poco de agua? -pregunto tragando saliva nerviosa al mismo tiempo que buscaba en su alacena un vaso de vidrio para después servirse agua.

-Te ves endemoniadamente hermosa -respondió el ignorando su pregunta, sin molestarse en disimular su admiración.

Ella comenzó a reírse halagada de su actitud. Tal vez si otro macho la mirara de esa forma y le hubiera dicho aquello ya se encontraría tirado en el suelo con varios dientes menos en su hocico pero Nick era otra cosa.

-No se si ofenderme, compañero -bromeo jugetonamente.

-¿Por que, compañera?

-Podías haber dicho "Angelicalmente hermosa" -dijo agitando sus largas pestañas coquetamente antes de comenzar a darle pequeños sorbos a su vaso.

Nick soltó una suave risa y sonrio torcidamente mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente, con la gracia de un depredador que estaba a punto de cazar a su presa.

-No compañera -murmuro con suavidad, quitandole el vaso de sus manos para dejarlo a un costado en el mueble donde ahora ella se encontraba recargada -Dije "Endemoniadamente" por que lo que me inspiras es a pecar contigo... -añadió colocando sus brazos a los costados de ella para inclinarse mas cómodamente sobre su frágil cuerpo.

Quería probarla, sentir el dulce sabor que prometían tener sus labios para después seguir saboreando cada rincón de su piel pero tampoco quería hacer algo que pudiera alejarla de el. La respuesta era clara: Tenia que alejarse antes de que su cercanía comenzara a crear estragos en su cuerpo y en su auto control. Sin embargo, no podía moverse.

Verla en ese estado tan vulnerable y saber que podía liberarse fácilmente de el pero no lo hacia lo excitaba demasiado, se sentía correspondido. ¿Acaso ella también deseaba un avance? Algo dentro de el sonreía al imaginar esa posibilidad. Podía ver como el pecho de la coneja subía y bajaba mas rápido de lo usual gracias a su respiración acelerada y sus mejillas permanecían furiosamente sonrojadas. Lo único que lo detenía era esa pequeña chispa de temor que expresaban sus exóticos ojos.

Tenia que calmarse, no podía permitir que esos estúpidos instintos primitivos que últimamente no podía controlar lo dominaran y su "Amigo" reaccionara frente a ella, seria lo peor que Judy lo descubriera, seguramente lo tacharía de un maldito pervertido ¿Pero con que derecho? Era precisamente eso en lo que ella lo convertía.

Judy al ver como Nick se acercaba peligrosamente a ella aprovecho para escabullirse entre la prisión de sus brazos. Sabia que se arrepentiría mas tarde de haber sido tan cobarde en no esperar a ver lo que ocurría pero sentía que si no se movía de ahí inmediatamente le daría un paro cardíaco.

Sentir su tibio aliento, su embriagante colonia masculina y tenerlo tan cerca provocaba en su cuerpo algo demasiado vergonzoso de aceptar que no debía saber el zorro jamas.

-Se nos hará tarde... ¿Ya nos vamos torpe zorro? -pregunto ella conteniendo su nerviosismo mientras evitaba mirarlo y tomaba sus llaves para guardarlas en el bolso que llevaría.

El cánido al escuchar la voz de la coneja y sentir un vació en donde anteriormente se encontraba despertó de su trance.

-Claro, vamonos -respondió sonriendole tranquilamente una vez que la mirada de ambos se cruzo. Era una fortuna que tuviera la cualidad de ser tan bueno ocultando sus sentimientos.

¿Tal malo le había parecido a ella que el intentara besarla? Se sentía un poco herido por su reacción pero también la comprendía. Debía estar malinterpretando todo.

La pareja comenzó a caminar hasta la salida del edificio sin animarse a dirigirse la palabra. Nick como autómata le abrió la puerta del coche y aprovecho para admirar los muslos que enseño la hembra al sentarse, siguió el movimiento de sus pequeñas manos mientras se ponía el cinturón y sintió que se le secaba la boca. Sin darse cuenta cerro la puerta con mas fuerza de la necesaria.

Era una crueldad del destino haberla puesto en su camino si no podía tenerla.

-Si quieres puedes poner tu música -dijo el zorro una vez que se puso frente al volante y encendió el motor. Intentando eliminar la tensión que los rodeaba.

-Gracias Nick, en realidad prefiero escuchar tu música hoy -respondió Judy entendiendo el verdadero propósito de su comentario -Ademas tenemos los mismos gustos -añadió sonriendo. El cánido le devolvió la sonrisa y encendió el reproductor de música, luego comenzó a conducir.

-¿Tu amiga vive muy retirado? -pregunto la hembra después de unos minutos de camino.

-No tanto, su casa esta en Rainforest.

-¡Ah que bien! -exclamo con falsa emoción -Platícame de ella.

-Prefiero que tu misma la conozcas -respondió Nick sonriendo al escucharla.

Los ojos de ella se empequeñecieron al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus labios, ¿Por que tanto misterio? ¿Por que le era tan difícil contarle de su amiga? Nick por su parte se dio cuenta de que estaba tamborileando con los dedos en el volante y se obligo a estarse quieto pero el repiqueteo volvió a comenzar al cabo de unos minutos.

Así paso el resto del camino, Nick nervioso conducía evitando mirarla para que su mente no le hiciera una mala jugada mientras Judy sonreía al imaginar la cara de sorpresa de Stacy al verla llegar con esa ropa del brazo de Nick, seguramente después de eso se daría cuenta de que no tenia posibilidades con el...

-Zanahanorias.

Un momento, ¿Que había dicho?

-Zanahorias.

¡No, no quería pensar realmente eso! A lo que se refería era que alguien tan sincero y especial como el no podía estar con cualquiera. Stacy debía tener algo diferente a todas para ganarse la oportunidad de estar con el y francamente dudaba que hubiera alguien que mereciera mas esa oportunidad que ella.

-¿Zanahorias? -insistió Nick tocando su hombro para sacarla de sus pensamientos. La coneja grisácea dio un pequeño salto en su asiento y lo miro asustada -Ya llegamos, es aquí -explico al notar su cara de confusión.

-Ah... -fue lo único que atino a decir ella antes de mirar por la ventanilla la propiedad a la que estaban entrando, misma que estaba construida cuidadosamente en una de las diferentes elevaciones cerca de una enorme cascada que resaltaba entre la exuberante vida floral.

Ahora le parecía muy lógico que Nick la conociera pues eran prácticamente vecinos, el vivía un par de calles adelante en un amplio departamento que estaba en un desnivel cercano al tronco de un árbol , por lo cual siempre recibía un poco de la lluvia constante que ayudaba a regar las plantas más bajas gracias a los rociadores que estaban sobre la copa de dicho árbol.

El alegaba que le gustaba mucho escuchar el ruido del agua cayendo a su alrededor y sentir aquel ambiente tan húmedo, ademas de que Flash vivía relativamente cerca y podía verlo de vez en cuando para platicar pero ahora estaba convencida de que en realidad lo que le gustaba tanto de ese distrito era que podía estar cerca de Stacy.

Nick paro el motor, se ajusto la corbata y comprobó que el pelaje de su cabeza estuviera en orden. Una vez listo bajo de su auto con un par de paquetes cuidadosamente envueltos y adornados con un moño mientras ella lo imitaba frunciendo el ceño molesta al darse cuenta de que no habían mas autos que el suyo.

¿Acaso habían pensado en celebrar los dos completamente solos? El pensar eso la disgustaba todavía mas.

Sin ninguna prisa recorrieron el camino que los llevaría hasta la casa y una vez que estuvieron frente a la puerta el zorro levanto la mano para llamar. Esperaron unos segundos en los que desde el interior de la casa se dejaba escuchar una suave melodía de violines y finalmente abrieron.

El corazon de Judy comenzó a latir con mas fuerza...

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Se que tarde mucho en publicar este capitulo y no tengo perdón por ello, sin embargo fue por eso que sume 5 paginas de mas a lo que usualmente subo. Espero de todo corazon que realmente les guste como esta avanzando todo esto y me disculpen.**

 **Yo por mi parte estoy verdaderamente agradecida por todo el apoyo que estoy recibiendo de ustedes, gracias a eso y que amo esta pareja es que me he tomado el tiempo de continuar con el fic.**

 **Incluí** **a Sharla por que me pareció una buena idea, ademas creo que casi no sacan a su personaje ¿O si? La verdad no se, pero siempre hace falta una amiga jejeje.**

 **Hablando de otras cosas ¿Que les pareció la portada que dibuje? Admito que salio mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. (Mil veces mejor, de verdad) Me daba temor por que pensaba que me saldrían deformes pero para ser el primer dibujo de la pareja creo que salieron bastante aceptables.**

 **Por cierto, les quiero compartir que estoy super alegre por que me ascendieron en el trabajo y pase todas mis materias. No he tenido buenos días personales pero esas dos cosas, en conjunto con su apoyo no saben como me alegran la vida.**

 **Sin mas que decir, rápido me voy a contestar sus Reviews:**

 **LagrimasSolitarias: ¡Muchísimas gracias por dejarme tu huellita! ¡Me alegra conocer tu opinión, me ayuda no sabes cuanto a saber que voy por buen camino! Te comento, eso de "Lindura" lo saque de ti jajajaja, no se pero me gusto mucho como se escucho eso. Espero que no te moleste, sea de tu agrado la actualización y me disculpes por la horrible tardanza que tuve. Nos leemos en el capitulo 4.**

 **Guest: ¡Gracias por comentar! Lista la actualización, ojala te guste.**

 **Kori Tamaran: Pues es un halago que digas eso, te agradezco mucho hacérmelo saber. Así es, se esta volviendo salvaje y créeme, tengo una buena razón del por que. Espero que te guste el capi nuevo y gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mis fics.**

 **La Ninfa del Mar: Cuando leí tu review pensé en publicar este capitulo pero al darle la pasada final no me convencí de nuevo y el tiempo se me fue en corregirlo. Lamento mucho la tardanza, tratare de seguir tu consejo y actualizar una vez cada dos semanas mínimo. Gracias por leer y comentar, hasta la próxima.**

 **Gigiola: Me imagino que a tanto tiempo ya debes estar curada de esa fea gripe jeje (Soy una descarada) Ojala siga gustándote el fic, y te agradezco mucho tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar. Pronto podrás aclarar tus dudas.**

 **Gaul Galette des Rois: ¡Ouw, tu review me encanto! Es uno de los mas lindos que he recibido, muchísimas gracias. Soy de México, por cierto. Lamento mucho la tardanza, yo se que dar excusas no sirve de nada pero tratare de publicar mas rápido, es difícil darse el tiempo pero vale la pena si a ustedes les gusta leer esto tanto como a mi escribirlo. Es verdad lo que dices, formarse estereotipos de los demás es una de las peores cosas que alguien puede hacer, y es precisamente por todo eso que decidí meter el personaje de Sharla con ese enfoque: No importa nada si existe amor de por medio... Por que seamos sinceros, así como existe el rechazo por una parte de la sociedad también deben haber animales que marquen la diferencia. Pasa en el mundo real, pasa en zootopia, solo que Nick y Judy están demasiado asustados como para ver las cosas desde otro enfoque. Aquí ya empezamos a ver un poco del "sufrimiento" que ha vivido Nick por su compañera, pero déjame decirte que esto apenas comienza. Muy pronto podrás responder todas tus dudas, espero de todo corazon que te guste y que podamos leernos en el siguiente capitulo. Gracias.**

 **HadaRabiosa: Primero que nada, quiero decirte que me gusta el nombre que te pusiste jejeje (Hada Rabiosa), luego te quisiera pedir disculpas por demorarme tanto en subir continuación, espero que te guste y no te desilusiones. Nos leemos pronto, gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Mermaind of ice: Gracias por leer y comentar amiga, aquí te presento el capitulo tres lleno de esa tensión sexual jajajaja. Ojala te guste y nos leemos muy pronto, ya sea por aquí, en Gloriosos Pecados o en Verdad y Reto (Lo que pase primero).**

 **Arleth Kawaii Love: Lo se, cada que subo capitulo amenazo al mundo con un apocalipsis (Cinismo nivel dios activado) No, tu perdona mi retardo, ahora si que me pase de tiempo. Espero que te guste este capitulo, fueron 5 hojas mas de las usuales y espero que el próximo sea todavía un poco mas grande (Compensando la espera). Nos leemos en el 4.**

 **FVSaotome Tendo: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar mi fic, júralo que en el próximo capitulo si saldrá algo importante de esas muñecas, el chita/guepardo sera elemental en el fic y habrá mas de ese Nick salvaje. Ojala sea de tu agrado el capitulo y nos leemos en el 4. Perdón por demorar tanto.**

 **Kingh Henrry: Me costo, pero al fin les hago saber que sigo respirando jajaja... Gracias por pensar eso, tratare de no desilusionarte. ¿Lemon? ¡Claro que si habrá! ¡Tan solo míralos, apenas y pueden contenerse! jejeje, ya enserio, si pronto habrá lemon. Ojala sea de tu agrado la actualización, nos leemos pronto amigo.**

 **Me dicen lechuga: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer, comentar y mandarme suerte en todo. Sirve mucho. Listo el capitulo 3 y trabajando en el 4, espero que continué gustándote como va todo. Nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **Animo Anonima: Yo soy la que voy a llorar por ese apoyo que mencionas, me alegra ver que muchos lectores vinieron a darse una vuelta y entre ellos tu. Se que tienes razón y nunca cumplo mis fechas, pero te juro que he tenido días tan ocupados que siento que voy a explotar: La escuela y el trabajo me consumen tanto que ni siquiera he podido ver a mis amistades (De hecho, llevo una semana fallándole a una amiga de ir a verla... Cosa que espero enmendar ya este lunes, tampoco he podido ver a Marina) Afortunadamente veo que mi esfuerzo da frutos, ya vez mi anuncio arriba... Por favor, te pido disculpas. Sabes que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para publicar mas seguido todas mis historias. Gracias por los ánimos y la inspiración, nos leemos pronto.**

 **YO LA GUEST: Me sonroje con tu review, gracias Sarita... Apenas te respondo públicamente pero me ha dado mucho gusto poder conocerte mas a fondo por PM, eres una persona muy talentosa que espero pronto te animes a subir ese proyecto que me mostraste, júralo que siempre contaras con mi visita. También te agradezco el que me pidas consejos, realmente no los necesitas pero me gusta dar ideas jajaja. En fin, gracias por absolutamente todo amiga... Ojala te guste este capitulo y nos leemos ya sea por PM, por alguna de mis historias o por la tuya, que espero este disponible para leer muy pronto.**

 **ChoMi-ChoMi: ¡Muchísimas gracias tomarte la molestia y de leer y ademas dejarme un comentario diciendo eso! Reviews como los tuyo me animan mucho a seguir adelante, también quiero disculparme por demorar tanto tiempo. Listo el capitulo 3, espero que sea de tu agrado y no te desilusione. Nos leemos en el 4. ¡Un abrazo desde México! ;)**

 **Nicole-LA-Vencedora: Estoy molesta contigo "Matona", ¡No has publicado nada de tu fic! ¡Nada! Ya casi ni respondes mis mensajes ¿Donde andas? Seguro de nuevo entre lió y lió ¿Verdad?... No ya enserio, publica que muero de ganas por saber que paso con Akane y como avanzaran las cosas con Ranma y Shampoo. ¿Mi reto de Shessomaru y Aome? Si, pronto... espero. Jajajajajaja júralo que no podrá resistirse a Judy, la verdadera pregunta es ¿Cuanto tardara en caer?. Cuídate mucho amiga trituradora, a ver que día entras y me pones al corriente de tu vida. No te desaparezcas tanto, se te quiere a ti y a tu fic de vuelta.**

 **ZURGAN: ¡Publicaste! No me había dado el tiempo de leer hasta hoy, me gusta mucho tu historia...Se que no tienes tanto de haber actualizado pero ojala y puedas subir la continuación en estos días. Me intriga saber ahora que sigue. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentarme, si veo que para muchos este es el primer fic fuera de Ranma que leen y es un honor saber que fui la primera en hacerlos dar ese cambio. A todos nos afecta Ranma, créelo jajaja. Bueno, espero te guste el capi 3 y nos leemos en alguno de mis fics o en el tuyo.**

 **Guest: Sácame de la duda, ¿Tu eres LagrimasSolitarias? No se, presiento que si (Si no es así no te enojes conmigo por favor ¿Si? jejeje, disculpa) Me gusto mucho leer tu review. Aquí ya comienzo a sacar esos "Problemas" que causa Judy en Nick, pero apenas estoy calentando (Las cosas irán de mal en peor para ambos) ¡Si yo también tenia tantas ganas de ver algo así con Nick y Judy cuando le dispararon el dardo! Fue un poco triste ver que estaban fingiendo pero bueno, para eso existe Fanfiction jajajaja. Gracias a ti por tomarte la molestia de leer y comentar, me animas muchísimo. (Como dato, incluí la palabra lindura al vocabulario de Nick por que me gusto mucho como te sonó a ti, espero que no te moleste)**

 **Dicen por ahí: Créeme, los nervios son una cosa que jamas puedo manejar jejeje. Cada capitulo que subo lleva una porción bien dotada de nervios. ¿Pervertido semi reprimido? jajajajaja eso me mato, ahora cuando escribo recuerdo eso y me da un terrible ataque de risa. Pronto podrás ver el por que de la actitud de Nick y te agradezco mucho el que entraras a este foro por mi. Significa mucho saber eso. Nos leemos pronto, gracias por dejarme tu huellita expresando lo que piensas, ojala te guste la actualización.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review?**

 **¡Adiós, goodbye, sayonara… alvida!**


End file.
